The Warrior Fairy
by Primal Bloom
Summary: Bloom lives on Gielinor but she is summoned by the Slayer master Chaelder to attend Alfea a college for fairies. What will happen on her adventurers? Who will she face? What will she overcome? and most importantly who will she meet?
1. Secrets

**This is my first Fanfiction I (Primal Bloom) have ever written and hope you all enjoy. This is a crossover between my favourite game Runescape and my favourite Program Winx club. I do not own either of the two and am just writing for fun. Hope you guys enjoy and I'll try to update as much as I can. As some people might not know about the other half of the story I'll try my best to inform you of the lore within the story as Runescape has a lot of it.**

"Four, five, six...Ninety Nine, One hundred... One hundred and Sixty three. I'm finally done." Bloom screamed at the top of her lungs in relief as she started darting through the slayer cave towards the entrance passing many vicious creatures on her way; as soon as Bloom left the slayer cave she approached Kuradel puffing and panting.

"Hey Kuradel...I finished my slayer task," Bloom informed as she tried to collect her breath, Sheaving her Godsword in the process.

"I know I sensed the last dark beast kill, looks like you have finished the task I had set you. You really don't have mercy for these savage beasts do you?" Kuradel joked nervously but keeping her gaze towards the floor with a mysterious look upon her face.

Bloom studied Kuradel's face, she was getting anxious as she is wondering what secret she was keeping from her, after a long thought, and she decides to play Kuradel's game to see if she will reveal more about these tasks, she decides to change the subject by asking, "Could I have a new slayer task please"

"No," Kuradel replied rather too quickly.

"Why not?" Bloom asked, with a bemused and worried look on her face.

"Two reasons actually, first, you should be protecting the Princess as you were assigned to do by your Father, and second the slayer master, Chaelder wants to have a chat with you in private. But I recommend you to return home to Varrock as your Father must be getting worried, you have been away for two weeks now." Again, Kuradel will not look up to meet her gaze as she now starts kicking stones about in a fidgety state.

Bloom wanted to ask Kuradel of her troubles and why she is acting so distant, but again she steered away from this conversation for now.

"Fine I will go home to my father" Bloom said in a rather annoyed tone. Bloom then removed her sword from the sheave and started walking on. Suddenly Kuradel lifts her gaze off the floor, not at Bloom, but at the sword she was carrying. This was the first time since they departed Kuradel has noticed the Godsword in all its might. The beauty and magnificence it was showing had Kuradel in a trance. Bloom looked behind and saw her rooted on the spot staring at her sword.

"What is it, why do you keep looking at my sword?" Bloom asked sounding annoyed.

"It's...its magnificent...in all of 700 years in being I have never seen such a weapon before, where did you obtain this?"

Bloom chuckled as she walked back to her companion, handing her sword for Kuradel to admire its full beauty.

"Well it's a long story..." Bloom said.

"We've got a long journey back home," Kuradel stated.

"Hehe...I guess you right...okay I'll start from the beginning." Bloom replied.

{Senntisten 5000years ago}

"Come here you little messenger" The mahjarratt Zamorak bellowed as he chased the frightened human.

"Never... this sword is... for...Saradomin," He said in a hesitant tone as he dodged another fireball.

Zamorak then threw another ancient blood spell this time killing the messenger, as he did so he picked up the gleaming sword that hum with power (I know it was really the Armadyl staff but for this story I want it to be a Godsword as it fits better in my story as I want magic to be new to Bloom). Zamorak started slashing this Godsword at a few trees nearby; the sword went through them as if they weren't even there.

"I have found myself a very useful tool for my plan." Zamorak said whilst chuckling.

{1year later}

Zamorak spoke with authority, "Finally the time has come for the mighty leader Zaros to fall by my hand."

A ripple of cheers went through his followers as they were happy all their training can be put to some use.

"Followers attack," Zamorak screamed, "Zemouregal and Lucien keep any of Zaros's personal bodyguards away from our battle!"

"As you wish my Lord," they said in unison.

A long war raged on, but all this information I know you know. Zaros was stabbed by the Godsword at the same time absorbing his power like a rod, transferring it into Zamorak causing him to ascend to God hood. Two Hundred years later the Godsword was stolen by the well known thief called Rennard, since then it has been lost until 10years ago.

My father stumbled into Rennard's tomb where he was laid to rest with the very sword within his hands; my Father took the weapon and when I was old enough he past it down to me. Ever since that day I have never let it leave my side.

{Back to present day}

"Wow you have a God weapon in your grasp, the very one that killed Zaros," She exclaimed with a shocked expression. (They don't know that Zaros was only banished).

"Yes I do" Bloom said with a mischievous grin, "I see Varrock ahead of us, should we race?"

"You're on Bloom" Kuradel said with such confidence. The pair ran like the speed of sound, surprisingly Kuradel was very fit and healthy for a 700 year old warrior. Bloom reached her destination but when she eventually got to the gate she saw Kuradel had just beaten her by just a few seconds.

"Wow... your fast... for your age" Bloom told Kuradel whilst panting.

"When your 700 years old you learn that keeping on top of exercise pays off my friend" Kuradel exclaimed rather hesitantly.

Bloom then saw again that Kuradel was failing to meet her gaze once again; Bloom took note of this as it was the second time she had done this. But again she tried to act like nothing was wrong, "Are you going to go to your home or come with me to the palace?" Bloom questioned Kuradel.

"I think I want to go home and sleep on an actual bed and not the rocky floor outside the cave."

"Bye Kuradel, hope I get to see you soon."

"Yeah me too, and don't get to see Chaelder as soon as you can." Kuradel said in a depressed tone. If only she knew this would be the last time she would see me for a very long time, but as she started noticing bloom turning around she quickly put on a straight face.

"I will do Kuradel, bye" Bloom said, 'she doesn't think I saw her depressed look', this thought was soon distracted by the crowd gathering near the fountain.

"People of Varrock I'm here to announce that the search party for our great warrior Bloom was unsuccessful, I'm afraid she may be lost for good" the King announced to the people in a rather sad tone; then the whole square went instantly quite when Bloom just walked casually through the crowd towards the king.

"Hi your majesty I'm finally home to continue my duties" Bloom said like there was nothing wrong.

The King said in a rather shocked tone "You're...alive."

"Yes sir, I had just taken a small break." She said in a rather cocky tone.

The king then said "Right well your break is now over; get back to your job, protecting my daughter" The king bellowed with authority in his voice.

Nervously she replied "As you wish," 'sometimes I wish I could punch him but then I would be executed for high treason' bloom thought. As she walked through the gate of Varrock's palace she could see the mesmerizing marble statues that had stood there for hundreds of years as well as the castle itself pure marble stone block with hints of gold leaf making it seem glorious.

She then sprinted towards Princess's chambers, rudely knocking over guards who got in her path. Once she arrived she knocked on the door. The princess shouted quite annoyed "Come in!"

The door was slowly opened whilst the Princess stared at it angrily but her expression changed once her eyes met Bloom's.

"BLOOM!" she screamed whilst she barreled towards her like a Lion hunting its prey and pulled her into a huge hug, "I missed my best friend so much." She continued to speak still not letting go of bloom, " You don't know how boring it is around here without you to cheer me up, all these duties and responsibilities are just too much." The Princess wore a frilly pink dress that hid away all of her curves with a silver tiara upon her head.

Bloom laughed and returned the Princess's hug "It so good to see you Mitzi, how have things been around here?"

She quickly said "boring like usual without you, now tell me about your adventures," she then stared at Bloom waiting for her to explain what she has been doing for the past two weeks; it was usually the highlights of her days to hear Bloom retell her adventures.

"As soon as I set foot out of Varrock I headed west and then through Barbarian village so I could reach Edgeville where I used the fairy ring teleport there to teleport me to the lost city (It's a fairy area within Runescape which was forgotten and lost until in the game you discover it and unlock the ability to use this special teleportation) and then I used it again to get to the ancient Cavern, when I was there I walked over to where Kuradel was and my slayer adventure began." Bloom explained.

"My first task was to kill one king black dragon (he has 3 heads) so when I banked I headed over to sanfew for him to make me a super antifire potion so that I wouldn't get burned by his fire breath. I then I headed to his cave, I then took a sip of the potion and pulled out my weapon and attacked the dragon, it was one hell of a fight as I swung my sword at the dragon and dodged his claws. But when I managed to jump on top of the dragon and slaughter him (like you can do on Skyrim when you jump on the dragon to KO it). After that task I had to kill 140 waterfiends, and then the next task was 234 abyssal demons...my fourth task...my eleventh task...my fiftieth task...my seventy third task... and eventually I got my final task number seventy eight which was hundred and sixty three Dark beasts, I would of completed more tasks but Kuradel told me I should return home 'I'm not telling her that I need to go have a private talk with the head of slayer, she would just worry' I thought." Bloom said all in an enthusiastic tone.

"To me it sounds that you had a lot of fun" she said whilst winking.

Bloom laughed and said "yeah it gave me time to think about things...oops"

"About what?"

Bloom didn't answer; she didn't want to tell her that she was arguing more and more with her father.

She repeated again with demand in her voice "About what?"

Again Bloom didn't say a word; she started gazing towards the ground taking interest with her feet.

This time Mitzi screamed at Bloom "ABOUT WHAT?"

Bloom quickly jumped as she rarely ever heard the girl scream, she started shaking slightly, "Fine I'll tell you, you know when you shout you're scarier than the kind black dragon roaring in close blank range. You're father and I have been arguing more and more, the reason I went away was to get a break."

"Why do you keep arguing?" Mitzi asked.

"Because he thinks I'm not good enough of a friend for you" Bloom said in a sad tone.

"Don't ever think that you're the best friend I could have ever asked for!" Mitzi screamed at Bloom.

"Thanks Mitzi that means a lot to hear that" She embraced Mitzi in a quick hug then stood up, "It's getting late and I have to go see my Father" She lied as she needed to go see Chaelder in the lost city.

As soon as she exited Mitzi's chamber she bumped into one of the guards, she quickly glared at him and shouted towards him "Watch where you're going!"

The guard removed his helmet "Well that's a nice way to greet your father now is it Bloom."

Bloom quickly apologized "Sorry dad I just had a rough day. "

"So where's my brave warrior off to know" he said with a concerned look on his face.

"Chaelder wants to have a private talk with me so I'm headed there now" Bloom said.

As soon as those words left her mouth her father Mike quickly got worried and replied "So it's time then" he stated talking to himself but Bloom overheard what he had said and questioned "What are you on about Dad."

He quickly answered "nothing Bloom you should head off to go see her, you know she doesn't like waiting, I will see you soon," there was hidden irony in the last statement that Bloom didn't know about but in his head 'Why now of all times, she had just returned and I only get to spend minutes with her but what about Vanessa she won't even get to see her' he thought in his head.

"See you later Dad" Bloom said and gave him a hug "Tell Mum I love her ok."

"Will do Bloom," Mike replied quite depressed which went unnoticed by Bloom.

{1 Day later}

"HAULT!" Guard 1 said "Why is a human here..." He asked his brother but was interrupted by Bloom.

"I have been summoned by Chaelder," Bloom stated.

"What's your name warrior," Guard 2 said rather quite annoyed as she interrupted his brother.

"My name is Bloom," Bloom replied whilst she kept tapping her feet anxious to move.

"Your name is on the list, proceed." Guard 2 said quickly as he wanted her out of his sight.

Bloom continued on through the magnificent guardian, the smell of nature surrounding her; she quickly picked a rose, she pulled it up to her nose and took on the intoxicating smell that the rose gave off. "It's beautiful" she whispered to herself. After she put the rose back where it was it magically reattached itself to its stem, "Wow," she said rather shocked.

"Wow in deed" the mysterious fairy said behind her. Bloom instantly sprang up and gripped onto her weapon prepared to attack the fairy. The fairy just pulled down her hood "You didn't recognize who I was by my voice?" She questioned as she flew into Bloom's view and hovered there using her wings; she wore a miniature version of rune chain mail with 2 dragon daggers attached to her belt. Bloom quickly curtsied and replied "I'm sorry master."

This made the fairy chuckle, "Master, no no no no, my girl just call me Chaelder."

"As you wish Chaelder," Bloom replied with respect.

"Now as you know we are here to discuss about your future, what you don't know is I have signed you up for Alfea College for fairies." Chaelder informed Bloom.

Bloom quickly replied "Fairy, I'm not a fairy, I am human size. Not small like you."

Chaelder started to laugh hysterically, "Bloom, what you don't understand is we are not fairies, we are pixies. We used to bond with fairies in the realm of Magix but my clan found peace here and became strong warriors."

Bloom replied "Magix I have never heard of that place?"

Chaelder replied "That's because it exists within a different realm and for you to go there you have to use the realm portal, as you know the elder God's created many realms, most are barren wastelands but others like where we are Gielinor and Magix where you will be attending you new College immediately."

"But what about my family," Bloom whined.

"They have known about this for years Bloom so I only thought you would know by now," Chaelder exclaimed.

"No they hadn't!" Bloom said rather ticked off "Still can't I see them for like 10minutes."

"NO!" is all Chaelder said and Bloom saw her rage and backed down.

"Well anyways let's not delay this any further, I will teleport you to the realm gate and you shall be off to College." She said quite demandingly as she wasn't asking her to no, she was telling her to.

"Okay master, I'm ready." Bloom said with respect fear that if she went out of line she get shouted at again.

"Seventior disthine molenko!" Chaelder screamed.

This spell teleport Bloom to the realm gate, what Bloom didn't see was Chaelder collapse from exhaustion teleporting her to the other side of the realm. Whilst teleporting Bloom felt like she was falling but as soon as it ended she fell flat on her face. She quickly got up and brushed dirt of her armour; she then pulled her helmet from her backpack and equipped it. She headed towards the portal.

"Here goes nothing" Bloom screamed as she dived through the portal shouting "TO MAGIX!"

**So Bloom as gone through a lot this chapter, but what awaits her at the other end of the portal, as she has never been here before. I will try to release the next chapter as soon as I can. Please comment on how my first chapter went and thank you for taking time to read my story. THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. On alert

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Runescape or Winx club. If you haven't read the first chapter i recommend you to go back and read. I hope you enjoy chapter 2 and please review after. Thank you. Brandon is pretending to be Sky like season 1, so that's why Stella will be falling for Sky.**

{Bloom's POV}

Bloom felt like she was free falling, but then suddenly she felt like she hit land but was in a daze, everything looked like a blur, but the daze suddenly subsided and she was in a courtyard of some kind of school, it was enormous but it looked deserted as if no one was there. Bloom quickly gripped the hilt of her sword quickly glancing in all directions, searching for an enemy. She stayed constantly on alert but let go of the hilt of her sword. Bloom whispered "This place looks amazing but where am I and why is it empty?" She asked herself.

{Sky's POV}

Sky was wearing his usual red fountain uniform; he and his group called the specialists came early to red fountain eager to begin their first year. "Hey Timmy are you alive?"

Timmy jumped up completely scared out of his wits, "Sky why did you scare me?" He said whilst trying to calm down his nerves, "I'm working on a very complex project Sky, you know not to intrude when I'm fully focused on it."

Sky replied, "Sorry, I was just wondering if you wanted something to eat because Brandon's going to Magix for food." He said whilst pacing around the room, as he expected something to go wrong.

Timmy replied quickly, "Please, could you get me a nice Magix special Burger, and some techno fries." As soon as he said what he wanted he quickly got immersed within his work once again.

Sky replied knowing that Timmy won't hear what he said, "Sure, I'll inform Brandon." He then headed out the room but before he managed to even leave the room, the alarm sounded. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" This quickly got Timmy's attention.

Timmy quickly opened up his laptop and checked all of the camera's around the school, "I found the intruder; they're just stood there in the courtyard."

Brandon came running in to the room, "What's going on?"

Sky quickly answered, "We are under attack, and the sensors have picked up an anonymous figure in our courtyard." As soon as he answered Brandon's question he darted out the room with everyone on his tail. Sky bumped into Riven, "Sorry Riven but we have a mysterious figure in the courtyard."

Riven screamed, "Watch where you're going, and okay let's go meet our mysterious guest" He let Sky lead the way; the whole group of specialists headed towards the courtyard.

Sky shouted, "Hey you, why are you here." Whilst still running towards them but when he was within 10metres he stopped in his tracks, but kept his gaze on the mysterious person. But they didn't reply or acknowledge there existence. It looked as if the mysterious person was staring at the college building.

Riven screamed, "Hey, were speaking to you!" He pulled out his phantoblade and so did all the specialists. They all continued to glare at the mysterious person.

The mysterious person screamed, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" No one could see her face but if they glaring could kill they'd all be dead.

Sky repeated, "Why are you here." He started playing with his green phantoblade.

The mysterious person quickly replied, "None of your business." The person also pulled out their own sword, gripping the hilt very tightly as if they're anticipating a fight.

As the specialists saw the mysterious person pull out there sword, Sky whispered, "We should attack before they do."

Riven replied whispering, "I agree as if we wait too long they could have the upper hand." All the specialists then agreed, Timmy shot his blaster at the mysterious person. The blast shots were sliced through the air and no damage was done to the person. Riven said, "Wow, they're good."

Suddenly the mysterious person charged with incredible speed they're gaze fixed on Timmy. "You will pay for that." When Timmy heard what they said he stood there frozen.

As the person slashed their blade at a frozen Timmy, Brandon intercepted it with his phantoblade. Brandon was surprised by the strength of his opponent. Timmy unfroze and stepped back a bit allowing Brandon to move his blade out of the way. But as soon as he moved his blade the person quickly slashed again but this time aimed towards him but Brandon managed to block the person's attack with his shield.

As the person was distracted with Brandon, they tried to surprise attack but were surprised to see a blade slicing the air in front of them as they knew they were there. But ignoring it they still engaged, all three of them attacking the person at the same time but they blocked every attack as they manoeuvred their blade in a way to block all of their attacks.

Riven exclaimed, "This is useless, we can't hit him." He tried to change his tactics by kicking the person, the person staggered backwards. Brandon used this as opportunity to knock the helmet off their attacker.

Sky screamed, "YOU'RE A GIRL?" He then dropped his blade to the ground and just stared in shock, as did all of the guys.

Bloom used this opportunity and hit Brandon in the face, a slight cracking sound was created making everyone but Sky say "ouch", Bloom then said, "How dare you knock of my helmet!" She then walked over to her helmet picking it up and placing it into her backpack. "Why did you even attack me?"

Riven was first to gain his wits and asked her, "So who are you and why are you here?" As he said this he picked up his blade and put it back onto his belt. "Also you did just appear on our scanners from nowhere, we presumed you were enemy." Riven said to Bloom with his hands in the air.

Bloom answered, "My name is Bloom, I just came through a realm portal, and I'm looking for Alfea."

Timmy said in shock, "A realm portal, are you crazy there is only one realm and that's Magix. It's impossible for there to be more, it goes against all logic."

Bloom laughed and said, "Sorry to burst your bubble but there are thousands of Realms..." She then sheathed her sword, but as she did so everyone stared at her sword.

Sky interrupted Bloom by saying, "That's a nice looking sword there but isn't that an old style of sword. Technology has created better swords like these, this is a phantoblade." Sky demonstrated as he pressed a button and his phantoblade retracted away and then pressed it again for it to reappear.

Bloom stared at him in confusion, "What is this technology? And yeah my blade is 5000years old but way stronger than any 'Phantoblades you use'." This took all the specialists by surprise.

They all said in unison, "5000 years old, shouldn't it of you know be kind of rusty by now." All of them stood still with their mouths hung wide open as a sword usually doesn't last that long especially one made of metal they thought. Timmy replied, "You have never heard of technology?"

Bloom answered, "As I have already told you I'm not from around here so no." She started pacing around as she isn't comfortable around these four boys who are asking her questions. She then pulled out a small dragon dagger; she started tossing it in the air and catching it.

Brandon asked, "What metal is your dagger, I've never seen anything like it before?" His gaze was fixated upon her dagger.

Bloom replied with little effort, whilst still throwing and catching her dagger, "Dragon metal, only master smiths can make them."

Brandon then got a call, the voice said through the call 'I need help, I'm under attack by an ogre and a troll, they're trying to steal my sceptre, I'm in the forest." When Bloom heard this she put her helmet and gripped her dagger.

Bloom said, "Which direction?" The boys pointed to the east and as soon as Bloom saw which direction she started to sprint that way, heading to the fairy that is need of help. The boys headed towards into their ship to head towards the fairy.

{Stella POV}

"Sun Burst" Stella screamed as she shot a Sun powered attack at the ogre. But then the Ogre's minions jumped onto Stella, and pinned her to the ground; the Ogre picked up her sceptre and said, "Your now powerless ha-ha." He then shot Sun blasts at Stella from her sceptre.

But Bloom managed to take the hit of the blasts, "Argh magic god damn I hate magic." She said whilst staggering backwards, but when she recovered, she launched herself at the ogre slicing her dagger towards him but her attacks were deflected by the sceptre and Bloom was shoved backwards. "God damn it."

The Ogre said, "Ha-ha Nut beat you." He started boasting and then shot at Sun blast at Bloom's dagger knocking it out of her hand. "Ha-ha you're defenceless. Sun Burst!" The shot was blasted at Bloom, She closed her eyes n put her hand in the way embracing herself to be hit but somehow she formed an energy barrier which protected her from the blast. As she realised this she said, "Wow, I just used magic?"

Stella replied, "Yeah and now could you help me, I'm kind of stuck. You know all these minions are pinning me down. THEY'RE RUINING MY CLOTHES! Frustrated that this is happening to her. Bloom then picked up her dagger and sliced all the minions, on impact the blade made them vanish.

Stella explained, "They were conjured up by magic so when defeated they just disappear." Rather frustrated she had to explain something that everyone in this Realm should know.

Bloom replied, "I could get used to this, Hey Ogre let's have some fun." Bloom then pulled out her Godsword and charged towards the Nut. She sliced her sword at Nut but he blocked it with Stella's sceptre and they duelled for a while until the troll hit Bloom in the face but she was protected by her helmet but got a bit dazed from the echo sound of the bang. In frustration she chucked her helmet to the ground and sheaved her weapon, she then punched the Troll in his face, with the impact of her gauntlet it completely knocked out the troll.

Stella said whilst stunned, "You're...you're a...girl?" After she finished saying the last word her mouth hung wide open. "But you fight like a boy, wild and with force."

Bloom laughed, "Yeah well know to get your sceptre back." Bloom then charged at the ogre and hit the Ogre in the face making him drop Stella's sceptre and stagger backwards. Nut then teleported away to his masters.

{Nut}

"Mistresses I had the Sceptre in my hands but then some girl came and spoiled everything, she beat the troll knocking him senseless and knocked the sceptre out of my hands. I had to retreat."

"Urgh he's useless, why did we send him to get the sceptre?" Icy said to her sisters.

"Don't know sis, he is completely useless. I bet he didn't have his glasses on."

{Bloom POV}

Bloom then smiled towards Stella, "Your safe now." Bloom picked up her dagger and helmet putting them back in to her backpack. She let her Red hair flow down her back. "Where we're you heading to?" Bloom asked Stella.

Stella replied awkwardly as she isn't used to be being saved by a girl, "I'm heading to Alfea College for fairies, how about you?"

Bloom replied quickly, "That's where I'm also headed. Want to head there together because i don't know where I need to go?"

Stella replied back this time in a royal like manner, "Of-course we can, by the way my name is Stella, Princess of Solaria."

Bloom then curtsied, "Nice to meet you Stella, my name is Bloom, I am a royal guard from Varrock, from the Realm of Gilenior." She replied.

Stella rather confused asked Bloom, "There are more realms than just Magix?" She shifted rather awkwardly.

Bloom laughed hysterically, "Of-course there are, there are thousands of Realms but not all are liveable areas." The girls started to walk but then heard a ship up above them, Bloom went on the alert and pulled out her sword, "What the hell is that?"

Stella just said, "Ohh, that's a space ship, just a stupid piece of technology." Like it was nothing amazing.

Bloom then replied, "There it is again, the word technology. Can I just state in my realm we don't have these space ships or this thing called technology." Bloom was quite frustrated not knowing anything about this new Realm, a lot of things already we're new to her.

Suddenly the specialists slid down the rope, "Hello Ladies." Riven said. The girl's answered with glares that were sharper than knives. "Hey I only said hello." He said defensively holding his hands up in the air. The Girl's just laughed.

Brandon then came down, "Hey Bloom." Brandon winked at Bloom.

Bloom slightly blushed, Bloom thought to herself 'why did I just blush, I don't even know this guy' but she gave up when she realised everyone staring at her, "Hey Brandon." She replied rather awkwardly turning around hoping no one notice her bushing. Everyone noticed.

Stella then said, "Aww so cuteeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" She started jumping on the spot. This made Sky start blush slightly but nobody noticed as they all were staring at Bloom, who was now playing with her dagger rather awkwardly.

Bloom then managed to say, "Let's head to Alfea."

Timmy then said, "We can drop you guys off were already here now, and we can take this Troll for questioning to the authorities." Everyone agreed with this and so they all got on board the ship and flew to Alfea.

Stella whispered to Bloom, "You see Sky over there, he's a Prince, and Brandon that I so can tell you like (Stella winked at Bloom), well he's Sky's squire. Well I think Sky is so hot. What do you think of Brandon?"

Bloom shouted, "Just a guy and no I don't fancy him Stella." Bloom then thought' damn-it did I just shout that, now everyone's looking at me. Act like normal Bloom, act like normal' Bloom then just glared at Stella who was grinning and then said, "I just made a fool of myself didn't I?"

Stella just nodded and then said to the boys, "HEY! Nothing to see here, just girl talk. Now move along we don't like to be stared at." Bloom then mouthed 'thank you' towards Stella who just smiled back. "Now are you going to tell me the truth this time? You can't fool me."

Bloom then whispered, "Fine, I guess I find him quite cute." Then Bloom looked at Brandon who was piloting the ship, she stared at him kind of dreamily.

Stella then just looked at Bloom and giggled, "I so knew it ha-ha." Stella then poked Bloom in the arm, she then whispered, "Hey did you hear me?"

Bloom then lied, "Yeah I heard you."

Stella then replied, "Okay, what did I say?"

Bloom didn't expect this, "Ermm ermm, I don't know I was distracted."

Stella then whispered to Bloom, "You are so love struck ha-ha, I said I was right about you liking Brandon." Stella then began to giggle again. But this time Stella gave it away, because all the guys minus Brandon who was driving the ship looked at Stella.

"So are you going to tell us, what's making Stella giggle so much?" Riven questioned the girls.

Stella looking innocent then said, "Hey, Riven it's not your business." Stella then looked at Bloom, but Bloom looked nervous so Stella just stayed quite not wanting to make the situation any more awkward for bloom than it already was.

Riven then repeated, "So are you going to tell us?" This time Riven had stood up with his arms crossed. Thinking he had authority and looked powerful he glared down at Bloom and Stella, but this only made them laugh taking all the awkwardness away. "What's so funny?"

Stella then said, "You, you can't pressure me like that, I'm a Princess I'm used to be being under pressure and also have you seen yourself?" Bloom then started having another laughing fit which made laugh Stella laugh even more.

Bloom then said, "Oh my Zaros, my stomach is hurting so much." This didn't in any way stop her from laughing, "What's that pink U-shaped building ahead of us." This made everyone stare at its magnificence.

Stella finally broke the silence, "That's Alfea; It's where we will be attending school Bloom." This shocked Bloom as it looked huge, bigger than Eastern Ardougne.

Bloom then protested, "But it's pink."

Stella giggled slightly, "Yeah, pink is the best colour for a girl school." This made all the guys laugh as they started picturing Bloom in the pink school.

Bloom then said in confusion, "What's so funny?" Then Stella started laughing with them.

Brandon then shouted, "Girl's we are now here, I'll send the rope down for you to slide down." Bloom put her Helmet on and watched as the hatch went open and as soon as it fully opened she ran and jumped doing a nose dive (Like Captain America did in Winter Soldier film). Everyone stared in shock when she hit the ground with bent knee's, completely unaffected by the fall.

"Hey, Stella you coming or what?" This made the guys laugh as they saw Stella huff, she then slid down the rope screaming for dear life, Sky just stared lovingly at her wishing he could help her, only Bloom noticed this and she put a mental note to tell Stella later, 'She will love to hear this' Bloom thought.

When Stella lands she screams, "I'm alive!" This causes everyone to chuckle slightly with her optimist view when she slid down the 100m long rope. Stella then waves towards the boys in a flirtatious way whilst Bloom just waves at them casually but constantly staring lovingly at Brandon, Stella nudged Bloom and repeated her phrase, "Love Stricken." Bloom then glared at Stella who backed down and then both continued to wave whilst walking away.

{Brandon POV}

He saw Bloom walking away, his heart longed for her even though he only just met her but he knew for his Kingdom he must do as his parents say, engaged to a person he doesn't love. "Hey Sky can I have a word?"

Sky replied, "Sure."

Brandon then confessed, "I think I'm falling for that Bloom girl, and going off what I saw when Bloom was walking away she was staring right at me, I swear." He started to slightly blush as he confessed to Sky.

Sky then said, "But your engaged to Diaspro by force, just tell your family you don't want to get married to her. Also you know if your parents find out we've switched places they would be furious. I know you're doing this as you want to be treated for who you are and not status but still man."

Brandon replied, "I can't though, my parents probably won't allow it." He started to walk in circles around Sky, constantly weighing up his chances if he will ever get out of this forced marriage by his parents.

Sky then stated, "Man, you will never know until you tell them." After he said that they both went back into the flight room, "Lets head off to the authorities now guys." They all nodded and Timmy flew the ship to the authorities.

{Stella POV}

"Urgh, I hate Griselda, she's the head of discipline. She tries to scare everyone." Stella walked forwardly nervously and said, "Stella, Princess of Solaria."

"Ahh, Stella thought you wouldn't be back from what happened last year, same room as last year and who is your companion?" Griselda said with no care in the world.

"My name is Bloom, from the realm of Gilenior. Chaelder enrolled me here." Bloom said to a shocked Griselda, the daze didn't last long.

"Not heard that name in 16years, and it looks like you're in the same room as Stella. Move along and don't forget, do anything you want until 8pm, there will be a presentation by the headmistress." Griselda said but relished the thought of her long lost friend that went to the realm of Gilenior, Griselda whispered to herself, "She always was an explorer, wanting to go beyond the unknown."

Stella then dragged Bloom all the way through the college to their room, Bloom wanting to explore but Stella wanted to go to her room. "Come on Bloom you have all college year to explore."

"But this place is new to me, I want to...argh." Bloom said until she was dragged to the room they will be staying, she was surprised by Stella's stubbornness, almost reminding her completely of Mitzi, all Stella needs now is a love for clothes and latest fashions. "Why do we need to go straight away, can't we explore a little?"

Stella then stood still and relished on the thought but then replied with, "No, I need to get changed, fashion is my life and these clothes have been ripped to shreds." Stella then continued to drag Bloom towards their room. Bloom then thought, 'She ticks every box, she is exactly like my best friend, I could get used to her' and then Bloom started to laugh hysterically.

"What are you laughing at?" Stella said as she pondered the thought of what could be on Bloom's mind, hoping it's not about her.

{Bloom's POV}

Bloom had to calm herself down before she could speak, "It's just that you remind me of my best friend, Princess Mitzi. I'm her personal bodyguard but we're best friends." After bloom finished speaking they both were outside they're room. Stella, barged through the door and in the room was Flora, Musa and Techna all sat down.

"Hey, I'm Flora." Flora said in a very polite way. She walked up to Bloom but Bloom jumped backwards, "Hey, I'm not the enemy." She joked.

Bloom quickly said, "My battle senses are fully on alert, sorry. It's just this Realm is different from mine, very different." She then stepped forward and accepted Flora's hand shake.

Techna replied rather shocked, "There are more Realms than just Magix; it is very illogical for there to be more. It's just impossible, we would know about it by now." Techna then started looking at her laptop, trying to find any search results for anything about other Realm's. "There are no search results."

Bloom then said, "It's very secret, only a few people on my realm even know of realm gateways, probably the same here." Bloom then found a seat and sat down, so did Stella and Flora sat down here she was before.

Stella then said, "I know how to lighten the mood, SHOPPING!" Everyone started to protest but Bloom.

Bloom said, "Yes, exploring that's what I wanted to do today." Everyone shot up and went into their rooms, Bloom said in confusion "err there are two beds in my room."

"Yeah the bed on the left is mine" Flora said quite gently.

"Okay."Bloom replied. She then went to the bed which was empty and unpacked her stuff. In her small backpack she pulled at her duel dragon daggers, Helmet, emergency rations, dragon kite shield and her general equipment (Chisel, hammer, pickaxe etc) all over her bed, she piled the combat stuff in one area and her general equipment went back into her backpack. She then took off her Armour revealing underneath a knee length blue pleated skirt with a white puffy shirt. She started to straighten her hair with an old hairbrush her mother gave her 5years ago. This brought back memories and the thought that her master didn't allow to say goodbye brought a few tears down her cheeks.

This concerned Flora; she walked over to bloom and asked, "Why are you crying about?" She only met Bloom minutes ago but she was already concerned for her, it must be weird coming from a completely different realm.

Bloom snuffled and whispered to Flora, "Nothing." But then the tears started again but this time she was full on crying.

Flora walked over to Bloom and hugged her, "It's going to be okay sweetie. It's going to be okay." Flora rocked Bloom slightly to help soothe her.

After a while Stella barged in, "Bloom are you...sorry" Stella dropped her bag and ran over to Bloom, "Are you okay?" Stella was really concerned as she saw her battle an ogre and a troll with little magic, one hit knocking out a troll.

Bloom replied, "It's just that the person who sent me, wouldn't let me say good-bye to my parents and then using this hairbrush triggered a memory of my Mum and know I miss her. I haven't seen my Mum in 3weeks and same for my Dad unless you count a 30second talk I had before I had to leave in a hurry." After Bloom finished speaking she burst into tears putting her head into Flora's shoulder who just kept whispering comforting words to her.

Stella just said, "Shopping cures everything, I will pay for everyone." Stella was proud of what she said; treating Bloom might give her a smile.

Bloom then replied, "Well I don't have any change of clothes, you see I wasn't prepared for this." Bloom then put her armour at the foot of her bed and placed her sword by the side of it. She then swung her backpack over her shoulders and walked with Stella. "Hey, Stella you look better now, no tattered clothes (She winked), I'm guessing its latest fashion in this dimension?"

Stella replied proudly, "Yes it is, anyways I will buy you a new wardrobe full of clothes. I LOVE SHOPPING!" Stella screamed the last part with full on joy. Bloom then walked up to Stella and hugged her.

"Thanks Stella." Bloom thanked Stella.

Stella then ran to the doorway, "Techna when's the next bus?"

Techna quickly searched the web, "In exactly 3minutes. We can get there if we hurry." Techna stated.

Stella then dragged everyone to the bus station, making them all run there so they didn't miss the next bus. They all got the bus and got off at Magix city centre.

Stella then said, "Anyone else hungry? Everybody nodded, "Okay, is pizza good for everyone." Again everyone nodded their heads. They all piled into the nearest pizza shop. "Can I have five pizzas please, 2 cheese and tomato, 1 pepperoni and 2 meat feasts please."

The pizza guy said "Yep just wait over there and I'll bring them to you." Stella paid with her credit card and joined the Girl's at the table. "So guys, any of you seen Griselda."

"Yeah, she looks pretty scary." Flora said very innocently. "Ooh, our pizzas are done." They all thanked the pizza guy and dug into their pizzas, Flora and Techna both and cheese and tomato pizzas, Techna had a pepperoni and Bloom and Stella had Meat feast pizzas. After they were finished Stella and Bloom broke off and went into clothes shops, whilst Musa went into a music shop, and Flora went into a flower shop and Techna went into a gadget shop. They all went to the meeting point where they all decided after they were done. Bloom put all of her clothes inside her magical backpack but was still carrying 26bags of clothes.

Flora said rather shocked, "Wow are they all of your new clothes?" Looking rather shocked at how Stella the Princess of fashion had no bags.

Bloom replied, "Nope what I'm carrying is Stella's bags and my clothes are in my backpack." Bloom nearly dropped all the bags as she tripped over a curb but managed to retain her balance, 'phew that was close' she thought and carried on to the table and sat down. Bloom then complained, "My arms hurt."

This made everyone laugh, but Techna had a question on her mind, "You said all of your clothes are in your backpack, but it doesn't look that big." Techna pondered on what she said trying to figure it out.

"Ohh my backpack is a bottomless pit Techna; I can fit everything from a pencil to a piece of armour. It was a gift from my best friend, Princess Mitzi." Bloom managed to say as she was exhausted from carrying all those bags. "Anyways what time is it we need to be back for 8."

Techna looked at her watch, "its 7:30, we got to run to the bus stop now or we will be late." As soon as Techna had finished the Girls were running to the bus stop. They got to the bus stop just in time for the latest bus. All the girls were tapping their foots on the floor. They didn't want to be late on the first day.

Bloom then said, "Come on get us to Alfea please. Faster." Bloom then asked Techna, "What time is it now?"

Techna answered, "its 7:40, we got 19minutes and 31seonds and counting." Techna smiled a bit with the precise time she gave Bloom.

Suddenly the bus had stopped and the girl's ran straight out towards there room. Within minutes they reached their rooms and tossed the things they bought on the beds.

Stella then shouted, "Girls we got 5minutes! No hanging about." The girls all ran down the corridor to the lecture room that the presentation was to be happening. The girls then got there and saw the cue of girls walking into the lecture room, they tagged on behind like they were always there.

The girls listened to the presentation, Miss Faragonda talked about all the rules but one struck everyone hard but Bloom who needed explaining to by Stella. The rule was, "Don't go near the witches at Cloud Tower." After that she then said, "Now girls off to bed and don't forget lessons began at 9am sharp. Now enjoy yourself but lights out at 11."

Bloom then said, "Let's pack away our stuff first." They all agreed and casually walked towards their rooms.

{Flora's POV}

"Hey Musa, nice new headphones, they match your eyes." Flora said to Musa.

"Thanks Flora, that's what the shop clerk said." Musa replied.

Flora then walked into her room and so did Musa.

"Hey Bloom, are you feeling better now?" Flora asked concerned for her room friend. She pictured Bloom in tears before and sighed a little, 'I hate seeing people upset' Flora thought.

"Flora, don't worry I'm fine now, Stella taught me send a message using magic, I got to speak to my parents, that cheered me up." Bloom explained to Flora whilst packing the new clothes Stella had bought for her into her wardrobe. Bloom then walked over to Flora and said "Thanks Flora those soothing words and having a shoulder to cry on helped a lot too."

Flora then replied, "No problem." Her face beamed at Bloom's kind words as she was glad she could help. She then went into the Lounge area, "Hey, what you listening too?" Flora asked Musa.

"Ohh it's this new band called Red hot Chilli Peppers, song called Venice queen. You probably won't like it, kind of rock music." Musa explained and went back to listening to it.

Flora then went back to her room and watered all of her plants.

{Techna's POV}

Techna was researching into different Realm's, she managed to find an article that was defined false by the magical police but she read it anyways. The headline was 'Inter realm teleportation' it went onto explaining about different realms but what shocked Techna was that she found a realm called Gilenior in her.

Techna then ran into Blooms room with her laptop, "Hey Bloom, i have been researching what you said and I now believe you."

Bloom joked, "That's good you finally trust me. Let's join everyone at the couches." Bloom and Techna then both walked into the Lounge and sat down at with the rest of the girls.

Stella said, "Now girls boy talk!" Everyone was interested now. So she carried on, "I can tell that we have all seen the specialists and especially Sky's squad." She looked directly at Bloom when saying this.

"Yeah we have seen Sky's squad too." Techna said, "When we were travelling here as we got here early we bumped into Timmy and Riven."

Bloom then quickly stated, "The hothead and the nerd." Stella laughed at this but Techna and Musa glared at her.

"Timmy is not a nerd; I think he looks braver than all the other boys." Techna stated.

"Riven isn't a hothead, He's just misunderstood." Musa stated, both Techna and Musa blushed at what they said and Stella picked up on this.

Stella then said, "Well that looks like that whole group has an admirer in this room." This made Bloom and Stella laugh, "I really like Sky, whilst Bloom here like's Brandon, Obviously Musa likes Riven and Techna just admit it you like Timmy." The 3 girls looked at Stella in defeat. "That's what I thought."

The girls said in unison, "Fine we admit it we are attracted to them." The girls then blushed and looked away from Stella and everyone went silent.

Bloom then broke the silence when she yawned and said, "Well I don't know about everyone else but I am tired, I'm off to bed." All the girls agreed and went to their rooms to sleep. But Techna could let this topic go out of her head, she was constantly thinking about until she fell asleep. Whilst Bloom didn't sleep at all as she was on alert the whole time as she didn't feel safe in anyway. Bloom just lay on her Bed the entire night.

**Thanks for reading. Sorry this has been quite a long chapter but I hope everyone enjoyed it. Wonder what happens on the first day of College. I'll try to write the next chapter as quickly as I can. Please review how good/bad I did, thank you.**

**This is a little lore of Runescape for people who don't know any. These characters or weapons have been mentioned up to know in the story and here are a few things you should know about them.**

**-Zaros is a God from Runescape; he is known as the empty lord and was the one banished by Zamorak.**

**-Zamorak was a mahjarratt until he ascended to a God by transferring Zaros's energy into him using the Armadyl staff (But in this Fanfiction i switched the Saradomin sword for this as it fits better for the story). **

**-Armadyl staff is an elder artefact but in this Fanfiction it's replaced by the Saradomin Godsword.**

**-Saradomin Godsword in this Fanfiction is an elder artefact created by the elder gods which they used it to rebuild worlds as it was a catalyst of their power.**

**-Saradomin is a God that opposes Zamorak, his arch-nemesis if you like. Saradomin is usually referred as Good and Zamorak is usually referred as Evil.**


	3. A date with destiny

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx club or Runescape. ****Thank you for my first two follower jlp511 and** **annikalovesR5music.**** If you would like to know about more lore on either Runescape or Winx club, please just ask as I'm not sure how much you want to know as I don't want to bore you. Right sorry for babbling on with myself. On with the story. If anyone is confused about anything just ask I'm willing to explain. Well I hope you all enjoy.**

{Flora's POV}

Flora wakes up early every morning; as she got out of bed she notices that Bloom was already awake before her, but when Bloom noticed she was up, she didn't move her head. "Hey Bloom, you're an early person too?" She asked in a sweet innocent voice towards a wary Bloom.

Bloom then lied, "Yeah I only just woke up 5minutes ago, been sitting here since." Bloom thought to herself 'I hope she can't tell that I'm lying to her'. Bloom then continued to hug herself and stare at the floor; Flora didn't notice anything wrong and just carried on as she usually would every morning.

Flora then asked, "Want a cup of tea?" Bloom nodded; Flora then walked off out of their room and into their small kitchen, and she quickly put the kettle on and headed back into the room, "Kettles on now." Flora stated to Bloom.

Bloom then said confused, "But there isn't any coal for the fire?" Bloom then thought, 'this realm is so confusing and is just too different.' Bloom was speaking to Flora but her gaze never left the floor.

Flora then answered her question, "We don't need fire's we have an electric kettle which technology has provided us with." Flora then went onto explaining how the kettle works and went over a few other devices like the TV, laptop and Refrigerator. By the time Bloom had learnt how to use everything; the others had begun waking up.

Once everyone had come into the TV room the kettle had finished boiling and Flora began to pour the hot water into five cups and add tea bags into them, whilst Stella had begun to complain about how uncomfortable her bed was. Flora then fetched the milk and added the final touches to the teas and joined the others at the table watching the latest news. She handed out 5 cups of teas to the other girls.

The girls listened to the TV, "Breaking news, we have just discovered a burnt area in the forest caused by a lot of excess magical energy; it has also left behind a purple circle with an X in the middle and 4 points sticking out of it (Zarosian symbol), we're not sure if there is a cult involved but professionals will handle the situation, this is Claire Sandhurst, back to the studios with you Henry.

Bloom then shouted, "Of all symbols in all of the realms that one has to appear here!" Bloom was outraged that a Zarosian symbol had appeared in this realm, it means he has returned from his slumber.

The girls all looked at her, "Sweetie it's just a symbol, it doesn't mean anything." Flora said calmly towards Bloom, thinking that she was over-reacting.

"But that is where you're wrong, that mark is a marking of territory and a signal to his followers. Basically your world has a war on its hands. No God has claimed this realm and 'HE' wants it before anyone else gets to it first." Bloom then started pacing around the room, completely agitated. Then a burst of dark energy flooded the room and in appeared the God that should be dead, but Bloom was astounded by the power that he held, she could feel this unstable energy surround her, the whole room looked black.

{Bloom's POV}

"It's nice to meet you Bloom; there is so much we need to discuss." Zaros said, but he had stopped time completely, nobody else was moving except Bloom and Zaros. "I'm here to warn you that I will be declaring war on this Realm if it doesn't surrender to me. Unless you can do me a favour; a very small favour." He then walked around the room picking items up and studying them. He continued, "Is that a yes or a no?" Zaros asked Bloom. Bloom could feel the dark energy the God was emitting, extremely ancient but too powerful to be real.

Bloom just stared at him, "Why me, I'm not even from this Realm?" Bloom stated and walked up to him so he couldn't escape her question.

"All will be revealed within time Bloom of Sparx, all will be revealed in time. " Zaros answered with a slight smirk on his face as he stared at Bloom who looked even more confused.

"You just said of Sparx, what are you on about?" Bloom asked as she had more questions bouncing around in her mind. Bloom then started constantly thinking of what it meant and got side tracked, she didn't even realise he was there as she was attempting to solve the puzzle.

"No more questions please Bloom we don't have time for it, yes or No." Zaros asked again.

"Yes of course it's a yes; it's a very peaceful realm here." Bloom answered quickly thinking that he might change his mind if she didn't give him a straight answer. But continued to dwell on the words he had said.

"Very good, Bloom all I need from you is to turn this energy I have gathered here into a dark embodiment for me to live in. You see I haven't fully returned, this is just a partial body." Zaros explained.

"How though, I don't have a lot of magic?" Bloom looked at him quizzically as she searched for an answer. But Bloom couldn't get that fact out of her head, 'He hasn't fully returned and the power he is producing is too immense, I've been in a God's presence but he is something far more powerful' she thought to herself.

This made Zaros laugh, "You have more than you think Bloom and I would like to be on your good side, you would make a great ally. If you do this for me, I know secrets that not many people know; some even concern you and let me give you a tip, Miss Faragonda knows more than she lets on." Zaros informed Bloom. Bloom tried to summon more power and surprisingly it worked, she used this newfound energy to will this elder energy into a dark embodiment for Zaros so he could merge with it.

"Here Zaros take this and please keep your word, you said I will be a good ally why Would I?" Bloom asked, wondering what Zaros was thinking, Bloom thought 'he is just unreadable, can I even trust his word? Well I'm going to have to it's the only chance to save Magix.' Bloom then went back to her seat.

"Thank you Bloom, you don't know how glad I am that you have helped me, I'll see you around, and like I said all will be revealed within due time." After Zaros had said those words he vanished the same way he had appeared and time continued on as normal.

{Stella's POV}

Everyone looked back onto the TV and the news reporter was back again but this time the symbol wasn't there. Bloom thought 'He kept his word and mouthed a thank you to Zaros'. Stella then shrieked, "That thingy symbol has gone that Bloom explained to us; what does this mean?" Stella then took a sip of her tea which calmed her down slightly.

Bloom then quickly replied with a huge smile on her face, "That the conquest for war has been cancelled." After Bloom finished speaking, she then stood up and walked over to the door, "We better get to class girls, or we're going to be late." The girls checked their watches and stood up rather quickly.

Techna then spoke quickly, "Time flies when you're enjoying yourself." She then ran out of the room as did the rest of the Winx hoping that they wouldn't be late to their lesson. But when they got to their lesson they saw no teacher just a cat on the desk. Techna said, "Phew, we're not late."

Stella ginned, "Ohh I so thought it was going to be close but the teacher isn't even here." Everyone jumped on the spot in joy. Stella froze.

"I'm sorry but I am here." The cat transformed into a teacher, "It seems to me that you have arrived late, and on the first day at that." Professor Wizgiz said, **"**Metamorphosimbiosis; the art of changing ones form. Can be useful to blend into your environment as you didn't even think a teacher was in the room. Now sit down so I can begin the lesson." Professor Wizgiz explains as he walks towards the girls, he wears a big green pointy hat, with a yellow striped shirt and green overcoat and trousers.

The girls in the class all whispered, "Busted." This caused the Winx to look at the floor in shame as they walked to the empty seats in the room. Wizgiz then began the lesson, explaining the basics. The first task for the girls was to change the colour of their hair, every person in the room could do it easily but Bloom who was finding the hair colour change extremely difficult. "I can't do it." Bloom whined the 40th time to the professor. The teacher's enthusiasm completely annoyed her.

"Practice Bloom, like you said you didn't even know you had magic until recently, in time you will be able to do it." Professor Wizgiz said in an extremely energetic tone. "Right girls, that is it for today, don't forget to practice what we have done today." After that he just disappeared, everyone's eyes darted across the classroom to see where he went but he wasn't even in the room.

"That's magic for you." Techna stated as she got up from her chair, "Well we better get to our next class with professor Palladium, potionology. Don't know how we're going to do it without a lab." Techna stared accusingly at Stella who backed up slightly.

"I was only trying to make the mixture look like the colour of my hair. I didn't know it would explode okay." Stella said in her defence but Techna wasn't going to lower her gaze. "My Father paid for all the damages that I made, and I already apologized last year to everyone." Stella then stormed off towards next lesson, the Winx quickly followed her except Bloom she lagged behind them.

{Bloom's POV}

When the girls weren't looking she headed outside, "Ahh that feels so refreshing." Bloom whispered to herself whilst spinning around on the spot, Bloom loved the way her hair Bloom in the wind when she span around it made her feel free, 'I miss being free'. She walked around for a bit outside taking in the freshness of her surroundings. She then thought 'This realm is so different, everything seems more alive here.' She then sprinted towards her friends catching up with them before they noticed her disappearance and stopped when she got close so it looked like she never left.

{Stella's POV}

Stella stormed into Palladium's lesson and took the seat in the far corner; she then slumped into her seat and put her head onto her desk, she thought to herself 'Why do I need to get blamed constantly for that accident, I ever meant for it to happen. I get scolded by everyone from it, my father paid for al repairs, isn't that enough?' A few tears fell from Stella's face, "I never do anything right." Stella whispered as she cried to herself.

Bloom came over and sat next to Stella, "Hey you ok?" Bloom asked her as she noticed the sniffles in her direction.

Stella ignored her as she didn't want to talk about how she felt and the way she is expected to be due to her being a Princess (seen and not heard), Stella wiped her tears from her face and regained her posture, "I'm fine Bloom, thanks for being concerned." Stella stood up and hugged Bloom, as she did so she thought 'Bloom is such a kind-hearted girl but also cold at the same time, I can tell she trusts no-one; noted down find out about her past' as the hug ended the girls sat down in their seats.

{Techna's POV}

Flora glared at Techna, "That was uncalled for Techna; you know Stella can be clumsy at times. Also you know how much she gets scolded due to that incident." Flora then relaxed her gaze, "You should apologise to her."

Techna then replied, "I was quite insensitive towards her feelings, I'm sorry I don't work well with emotions they aren't logical." Techna sighed and looked down at the floor, she was ashamed what she had said, "I'll apologise to her after the lesson."

After the lesson Techna waits for Stella whilst the rest of the Winx (Bloom, Flora and Musa) headed on to the next lesson which was with Miss Griselda.

"Hey Stella, I'm sorry what I said before, I didn't mean to upset you." Techna explained to Stella who just stood there with no expression, "I admit I was wrong to say what I said."

This made Stella's expression beam, "Did you just admit you were wrong; super smart Techna admits she's wrong." Stella shouted whilst she started to jump on the spot. Stella then whispered to Techna, "Ohh and its ok I forgive you." Stella hugged Techna who accepted the hug with happiness spread all over her face.

"Thank you Stella." Techna thanked Stella, she was happy that they were on good terms again, but then they both realised that they had stood around too long, "Ohh damn next lesson is going to begin any minute. The two girls ran to the next lesson, they both feared being late as they're next teacher was the Queen of detention, by a stroke of luck they managed to get inside the classroom but one second later the bell rung. "We made it in the nick of time." Techna whispered to Stella.

"Well you're not late, take the two empty seats at the front." Griselda exclaimed to the girls whilst she glared at them. The girls rushed to their seats and as they sat down Griselda began the lesson. "This year to pass my class, you have to reach and master your first transformation, you should reach your first form next month at the latest." Griselda explained to the girls, "Some of you just have to master your transformation but others need to reach it first." She looked at Bloom when she said this, professor Wizgiz had told him about her struggles.

"What happens if you can't master your transformation in time?" Bloom asked Griselda as she was thinking 'I might not even reach a transformation' Bloom frowned at that thought. Bloom doubted that she would ever master anything in magic but that didn't mean she wouldn't try.

"First thing girl's we are going to find out what magic you all possess, most of you know but others don't." Griselda exclaimed, her eyes still glaring at Bloom. "Now girl's I want you to dig deep inside yourself, try to see the energy inside yourselves and then try to concentrate onto it, picture it in your mind and push the energy into your hands. Once you have done that we will see what power you have." Griselda instructed the girls.

All the girls managed to do this even Bloom. Techna made a green techno energy in the shape of a computer; Flora made a pink ball of energy in the shape of a tree; Stella made a bright yellow ball of energy in the shape of a sun; Musa made a red ball of energy in the shape of a stereo; but Bloom made a fiery ball of energy in the shape of a dragon. Griselda saw this and her face dropped, nobody noticed this, but as soon as it happened she quickly put on a straight face. "Well done girls you all did excellent in this exercise, but unfortunately we have run out of time, so hurry on to your lunch girls." Griselda said with no emotion. "Remember that lessons start again in one hour."

Every girl ran out of the classroom at full speed heading straight towards the canteen. Stella lead the charge; it was every fairy for its self, as the girls fought their way forward they were halted by Miss Faragonda, "You shouldn't be running in the halls girls." Faragonda warned them, all the girls apologised but they didn't stop moving towards the canteen. Once all the girls reached there they sat down at available seats, the Winx sat together.

{Bloom's POV}

"Where's the food?" Bloom asked in a confused state of mind. Not understanding how things work in this realm.

Techna explained, "Bloom, just picture what you want on your plate and it appears. Like this 'Techna pictures a Hotdog' and bam it appears." Bloom stared in awe at what had happened, the rest of the Winx did the same thing and there food appeared out of thin air, Bloom tried and the same happened to her.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Bloom whispered to herself not knowing everyone had heard her, Bloom then started picturing all the fun times she had when she cooked with Vanessa, her mum was a professional cook at the cooking guild, "But don't any of you cook here?" Bloom asked.

Stella then quickly replied, "Of course, fresh food is nicer but takes too long to make and would require additional staff, also we have magic why not use it?" Stella then dug into her hotdog taking a massive bite as did all the Winx but Bloom who stared at hers, thinking about her family. Bloom zoned out.

{Stella's POV} -20seconds later-

"Bloom are you there?" Stella asked in a polite tone.

"Bloom are you there!" Stella said in a rather annoyed voice; being a princess she's not used to being ignored.

"BLOOM ARE YOU THERE!" Stella screamed at Bloom.

Bloom jumped out of her skin, "Yes...yes...I'm here." Bloom was shaking rather rapidly, "Stella why did you scare me I was deep in thought?" Bloom asked in a shaky voice as she was trying to recover from her shock.

"Well I thought you were ignoring me as I was trying to ask you something." Stella explained to Bloom trying to justify herself. "So do you want me to call the boys to see if they want to meet up for 30mins before we go back to lesson?" Stella winked at Bloom, causing her to blush; leading to Stella smirking.

"Yes that would be great." Bloom said in a shy voice. Bloom thought 'Why am I acting like this, I've never been interested in love before' Bloom was brought out of her thoughts when Stella was waving her hands in front of her face.

"Well Bloom are you awake." Stella asked as she continued to wave her hands to try and get Bloom's attention. Bloom eventually looked at Stella, "Well goddamn finally, thought you were dead for a second." Stella joked to Bloom. "So are you ready?"

"Yeah lets go meet the guys and sky *cough* 'Bloom winked at Stella,' yeah that's the only reason you want them to come so your beloved prince charming comes." Bloom said to an embarrassed Stella who turned red as a tomato.

"No...Yes...but...He's just...too cute." Stella stuttered as she was quite embarrassed as everyone in the canteen had heard them, the Winx strolled out of the canteen whilst Stella lagged behind still embarrassed that everyone now knew. "You know Bloom; you beat me at my own game." Stella admitted to Bloom.

The girls eventually reached the courtyard and looked up at the sky, the guys were perfectly on time. As soon as they landed, the guys strolled out. Riven lead the charge, flirting with a few random girls before continuing with the specialists towards the girls.

Bloom just stared into Sky's deep blue eyes. She was mesmerized by his perfect features, 'Why is my heart racing' Bloom asked herself, as she started to shrink into herself, "Ermm girls I feel really nervous." Bloom whispered to the girls.

Stella quickly replied trying to encourage Bloom, "Don't be shy Bloom, Brandon is a nice guy."

When the guys eventually reached the girls, there was a deathly silence as the girls and guys make eye contact. No words were said for the first 30seconds.

Stella broke the silence, "Hey Brandon you look awfully cute in your red fountain uniform," Stella said in a flirty tone as she said that she moved towards him. The rest of the girls followed her lead and started conversations with the specialists; they all started wondering towards the woods, within a few minutes they were in the woods happily chatting. But it didn't last long.

{Icy's POV}

"Comon girls were going to attack the girls now, we must have Stella's ring at all costs." Icy said in a cold murderous voice as she paced around her room.

"We ready now icy." The two said in unison, "we just finished creating the spell to teleport us to Alfea."

"Good; very good." Icy exclaimed in a patronising tone like it took them forever to do a simple task. "To Alfea we go, and today we shall have her ring. We will take it from her grasp muhahahaha."

The Trix then used the teleport to transport themselves to Alfea.

{Bloom's POV}

"Brandon, fancy meeting up later, we could go on a walk? and talk more to get to know one another." Bloom asked Brandon in a shy tone as she is afraid he would decline.

The Trix then appeared before them.

"I'll get back to you about that." Sky quickly replied.

All the Winx minus Bloom transformed into their first fairy form preparing to attack. But Icy used blizzard whilst they were transforming and froze them solid. "Typical fairies and transformations, you know bad guys aren't just going to stand her and wait." Icy informed the girls.

Bloom felt power running through her veins, 'How dare she freeze my friends' Bloom's power continued to increase. "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY FRIENDS!" Bloom then ran at Icy at full speed.

Stormy tried to shoot lightning bolts at Bloom but she dodged them with ease whilst continuing her route straight to Icy. Bloom thrusted her fist straight into Icy's jaw, causing her to stagger backwards. "You hit me!" Icy exclaimed, "How dare you." Icy tried to regain her balance but was quickly knocked off her feet as Bloom swiped her foot underneath her; this caused icy to fall to the ground.

Before Bloom could attack again, Darcy used optical illusions to confuse Bloom and bring her to her knees. Whilst Bloom was in this state, Stormy threw a tornado towards her which pulled her in and threw her into the air.

Throughout this fight the specialists were just stunned not knowing what to do until Brandon suggested, "Riven and Sky distract the witches whilst I try and catch Bloom and Timmy frees the girls. All understood?" Brandon asked the group

The specialists nodded and carried out the tasks they had been given. Riven and Sky successfully managed to get the witches attention as they threw rocks at Stormy breaking her attention and annoying her, also getting her undivided attention. This gave time for Brandon to catch Bloom and carry her to a safe area whilst Timmy created a fire to melt Icy's ice.

When the girls were free, they started to shiver rapidly. But Stella shone a bright warm yellow light which raised the temperature around them. This caused the girls to stop shivering. "What happened to Icy?" The Winx minus Bloom said in Unison.

"Bloom knocked her out by thrusting her fist into Icy's face." Brandon replied whilst laughed, "My little soldier." He whispered to Bloom.

Bloom replied meekly, "Who is in a bit of pain." She laughed at what she said but then started to say, "Ahh, oohhh, ahh." Bloom whispered, "Just a tad sore."

"Bloom you've got electric burns all the way from your ankle to your hip. It's quite serious." Sky told her.

Bloom just looked at him and replied, "Déjà Vu." Bloom then shook herself out of his grasp and walked towards the girls. "Hey you girls okay?"Bloom asked concerned as they were frozen for 5minutes.

"Bloom we should be asking you that question, you've got the worst injury." Flora replied in a very concerned and worried voice. Flora then walked over and hugged Bloom, "Are you okay?"

Bloom replied with a laugh, "I am fine, just a little bit sore." Bloom was wincing every time she took a step; everyone noticed this but Bloom herself, "I will live."

Stella replied, "Bloom you don't look fine and anyway where's Brandon?" Stella asked everyone.

"Stella, I'm over here. Yikes that was close!" Brandon screamed, he was running for dear life from a very angry Stormy.

"Come here you little rodent, why won't you just die?" Stormy shouted as she was throwing continuous streams of lightning at Brandon. At the same time Riven was dodging attacks from Darcy who was missing him each time.

"Comon girls we need to..." Bloom exclaimed But Icy stopped her speech when she froze her solid.

"Stupid pixie broke my nose!" Icy screamed, "BLIZZARD!" She froze everything in front of her but not the Winx or Specialists as Stella used her sceptre to transport everyone back to the grounds of Alfea.

{Stella's POV}

"Wow I feel exhausted, teleporting 9people including myself is hard work." Stella yelled so everyone could hear, whilst panting as her magic levels were very low.

Bloom replied, "Wow Stella that was amazing how you teleported everyone like that." Bloom was jumping on the spot but then all eyes rested upon her.

"Don't think we forget about your major injury." Brandon said whilst everyone including himself glared at Bloom, "You are going to the infirmary NOW!" They all said in unison. The Winx quickly hurried Bloom to Nurse Ofelia. The specialists got back into their ship and headed back to red fountain.

-5minutes later-

"Everything seems to be fine here; this burn hasn't done any major damage, it looks bad but you are lucky as the burn isn't deep. So you will be fine just keep away from running and you'll be fine." Ofelia warned Bloom, "Now hurry along girls or you will be late for your lesson. 'Bloom thought 'I'm going to run to prove this woman wrong.'

"That was one hectic lunch we had." Musa said whilst laughing.

"Yeah, I hope all lunches won't be like that, I hate being frozen." Flora replied.

"Well going off my calculations there is a 1.6% chance of it happening again." Techna informed in a robotic tone, complete with no emotion.

Stella replied, "Those statistics sound good right?" Stella asked rather confused.

Bloom quickly answered, "Yes they are, but I'm guessing numbers aren't your strong suit?"

"Nope" Stella answered rather shyly as she's embarrassed about being not so clever.

The girls continued down the corridor all chatting to one another until they passed the Library. Techna quickly said, "Bloom that would be a good place to go if you ever want to learn about this realm." Bloom nodded and the girls continued onto the lesson. This time the girls were quite early for their lesson and they all took seats at the back of the class.

"Hey girls, you're all early." Professor Palladium stated, "Well we need to wait for the rest of the class to appear before we start." Palladium said but was transfixed on Bloom's electrical burn but didn't bother to ask her about it. At the same time Bloom got a text from sky accepting to meet up with her.

"Hey girls..." Bloom was cut short by two different dark energies emitted from a portal. All the girls were frozen but Bloom. "Ermm...who's there?" Bloom asked whilst shivering, the two energies were extremely powerful but not god like powers. The energy spread around the room causing the walls to look black, pulsing with unstable energy.

"Hello Bloom, my name is Azzanadra and this is Sliske. We are followers of Zaros and born in the same realm as him," Azzanadra explained, "Freneskae is a realm where we are from, as you know there are many dimensions/realms but there are godly planes that you have never heard of, the elder God Mah is awakening gaining back her memory. We will need your help to will her back to sleep."

"What would happen if I don't help you?" Bloom asked quite curious what would happen.

Sliske said bluntly, "Mah would wake, bring to life her muspahs and invade every realm." Sliske said this with a smirk like war and destruction is all he wanted.

"So will you help us stop her?" Azzanadra pleaded to Bloom, "1more thing you can bring your friends if you would like to. We will be going in a week's time when we are prepared and Zaros is fully restored."

"Of course I'll help as long as we prevent war." Bloom replied with confidence and 'I'll get to test how far Zaros will go to be true to his words' she thought.

"Thank you Bloom." They said in unison before teleporting back to Gielinor, time eventually unfroze when the last bit of dark energy had dissipated from the room.

"Yes Bloom." Stella asked, "What's up?" wondering why Bloom had been stopped mid-sentence.

Bloom was trying to rack her brains together, "Is it okay that tonight I meet up with Brandon?"

Stella quickly said, "Of course, you don't need our permission you know," Stella winked at Bloom and began to grin as she was happy for her friend but also as she asked for their permission, 'Bloom might be a crazy courageous fighter but when it comes down to boys she is so shy' this made Stella laugh slightly.

Techna asked, "How come you're laughing?" Techna was quite curious what Stella was thinking.

Stella stated, "When it comes down to gossip I'm just a girl that needs to know everything, and just find it so cute that our fierce fighter here is nervous when it comes to boys." Stella started to giggle at the last part as Bloom went bright red with embarrassment.

Bloom quickly said, "I am not nervous when it comes down to boys" but in her head 'I am so nervous, I don't know what to talk about, I don't know what to say. I hope he doesn't find me weird for liking him' Bloom then started to sigh at the last part of her thought.

Flora was staring at Bloom and saw her sigh, "Bloom what's up, why did you sigh?" Flora was quite concerned for her friend; she'd been acting quite strange all day.

"Nothing," Bloom lied as she just didn't want to talk about her depressive thought, "Anyways lesson is about to begin."

{Bloom's POV}

The lesson began and Palladium was talking but hardly anyone was paying attention as most girls were immersed within their own conversations. Bloom and Flora were the only 2people actually paying attention to the lesson. Bloom thought 'Transformations again I swear we had this lesson but hey if it helps me transform I'm okay with it' whilst still paying attention to the lesson.

Stella was asked a few questions by Professor Palladium but Stella was transfixed on her conversation with an unknown fairy about the latest fashions that are out.

"STELLA!" Palladium screamed. Everyone went quite in the room, all the girls were shocked, they didn't expect this from him.

"Ermm...yes...sir." Stella said nervously hoping not to make the situation worse.

Palladiums voice went back to normal, "Could you show us your transformation please, I know that you have already unlocked the ability to transform into your first form."

"Yes...Sir." Stella replied still shaking slightly from the change of atmosphere within the room. "MAGIX WINX" Stella transformed into her first fairy form showing the girls her wings and hovering off the ground.

"Thank you Stella now transform back to normal. That is known as your first form and what you're expected to reach by the end of the month." Palladium informed the girls. The lesson continued about him informing them how to transform and the different powers they'll have when transformed. "Now girls, my lesson has ended and so have your lessons for the day. This is free time, so do what you want but be on grounds for 8pm no later." Now dismissed.

All the girls just ran to their rooms, they didn't care about anything else they were free for the day.

When the girls reached their rooms they all rushed to their rooms to get changed. Bloom got some black leggings with a white tight top and a leather jacket and to top it off she had black converse on. Bloom picked up her duel daggers and hid them in her socks; she also put her Godsword onto her back. "Hey Flora, how do I look?" Bloom asked, whilst giving a twirl.

"The rocker look totally suits you, makes you look badass." Flora said enthusiastically jumping on the spot. "Brandon's going to love it."

Stella burst into the room, "Bloom you're going to be...OMG you look epic. That was the first outfit we got when we went shopping. Can't believe you're wearing it." Stella screamed with so much enthusiasm that Bloom staggered back anticipating a bear hug. Stella lunged forward and gave Bloom a huge bear hug lifting her off the ground, "Bloom I'm so happy that you're wearing what I put out for you."

"Ermm, yeah I thought it looked great." Bloom said a little bit nervous of Stella's overreactions towards fashion. "Well I best be going."

"Yes you best be, Brandon will be wondering where you are." Stella exclaimed, "Now leave Bloom don't keep him waiting."

Bloom walked out the room onto the balcony and there Brandon was on his hover bike, "Hello Bloom you look lovely, thought we could go for a ride." Bloom thanked Brandon for the compliment and got onto the hover bike with sky and they headed towards a clearing in the woods. They landed in the clearing, "I come here alone its very peaceful, and helps me think." Brandon said whilst thinking 'About ways to get rid of Diaspro for good'.

"It seems like a nice place, so I was thinking could you explain to me about your hover bike." Bloom winked at Brandon.

"You're not like normal girls are you?" Sky asked quite curious.

"Well where I come from there are not many female fighters, Girls aren't allowed to do most things. Me I'm different I grew up wanting to change that. Do things girls don't usually do and I'm guessing girls don't usually use hover bikes. But don't let that confuse you, I love to do what all girls do just a little more," Bloom stated.

"So you're not a tomboy? Brandon asked Bloom.

"Nope." Bloom quickly answered.

"Okay, well let's go for that ride. Do you want to drive?" Brandon asked Bloom, she nodded and got on the bike. They drove around for a bit, Bloom enjoyed herself but they eventually headed back to the clearing. The rest of the day they spent the time talking, getting to know each other. After what seemed like 5hours they decided to head back. "I have enjoyed our time together." Sky stated.

"It's been great, I loved learning about you." Bloom stated.

Sky thought, 'But it was all lies, I can't believe I have to lie to her to keep my identity secret,' "Me too I loved learning about your adventures in your Realm." Sky said whilst hitting himself inside as he lied all day to her. They both got on the bike and rode back to Alfea. He drove to the balcony and said, "I will see you soon Bloom, goodbye."

"Goodbye Sky and thank you for today it's been excellent." Bloom stated before walking into the lounge area to see 4 pairs of eyes staring at her. "Ermm... hi guys."

"How did it go?" Stella quickly asked.

"It was wonderful, I learnt more about him and I told him about me and we had tons of fun." Bloom said with a huge grin on her face whilst she twirled on the spot.

"Well girl its Tea time lets head towards the hall." Flora said.

Everyone heard Musa's belly grumble, "Well I can definitely say my stomach agrees with you." Musa stated and the girls headed towards the canteen/hall. They all sat down and started conversations about Bloom's what they called date. Eventually Faragonda came to the hall.

"I'm here to announce that tomorrow we will be having a ball, you all will have the whole day off. But before you have the day off I would like you all to help out and turn this hall into a ballroom."Faragonda said, she could here every girl cheer as there were no lessons tomorrow.

"Well second day here and already a break, I can get used to this." Musa said to the girls.

"Hey girls I thought we could have a sleep over tonight." Stella told the girls.

"What's a sleepover?" Bloom asked.

"It's where we all sleep in the same room and play games all night." Stella squealed with joy, "It's going to be so fun.

After they finished eating Tea the girls headed to their room and got changed ready for the sleepover.

-20minutes later-

"Hey Stella so what now were all in our Pyjama's?" Bloom asked Stella.

"Well now the party begins." Stella picked up a pillow and wacked Bloom straight in the face.

Musa screamed, "PILLOW FIGHT!" and wacked innocent bystander Flora in the face. Who quickly retaliated by smacking Musa in the face with her pillow. Techna snuck up behind Stella and wacked her straight into the face with 2pillows causing her to fall over.

"Critical hit." Techna screamed and then she started to laugh, so did the rest of the girls. But laughter ended when Bloom moved like a cheetah and wacked them all with her pillow.

"Never let your guard down." Bloom stated then she began to laugh.

The girls played many games before eventually all falling asleep on the floor. Bloom was still awake and she went into all the girls rooms for their quilts and covered the girls before falling asleep herself.

Bloom began to dream.

"Bloooooooooooooooooom. Bloooooooooooooooooom!" The mysterious voice said in a very sweet and caring voice.

**Sorry for the late update guys, college work and all makes it hard to update but don't worry I will try and update as frequently as possible. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review to tell me how I did. Thank for reading. Also sorry, I did promise it for 9pm. **

**-Mah is an elder God who gave birth to Zaros and the mahjarratt's e.g. Sliske and Azzanadra. **

**-Zaros is a God who was forced to his home world by Zamorak as his body was destroyed. In Runescape you the adventurer creates him a new embodiment for him to return in the 6****th**** age. **

-Sliske is a very sketchy Mahjarratt who isn't one to be trusted. He was the mahjarratt to convince his brothers to switch from Icthlarin demigod to Zaros which all his brothers followed him. In Runescape he kills Guthix using the staff of Armadyl enabling God's to be able to return to the Realm. -Azzanadra is a loyal mahjarratt solely to Zaros, he is one of the mahjarratt's that stuck by Zaros the entire time. He was imprisoned in a pyramid but was released by you the adventurer in the game. He help's Zaros return with help from you the adventurer. He is the most loyal mahjarratt to Zaros and would do anything for his master. 


	4. A common enemy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx club or Runescape. I hope you guys enjoy my new chapter and if you'd like more lore just ask, I know I've mainly done Runescape lore, if you'd like Win club lore just tell me please, I only done Runescape cause it's so damn complex if you aren't a member in the game, even then you need high stats and done many many quests. Let the chapter begin.**

{Bloom's POV}

Bloom began to dream.

"Bloooooooooooooooooom. Bloooooooooooooooooom!" The mysterious voice said in a very sweet and caring voice.

"Who is it?" Bloom asked, "What do you want?" Bloom was slightly nervous as her eyes darted around the room looking for the origin of the sound. "Can you hear me, I said who's there."

A golden light appeared in front of her, "Bloom, you've grown up. My sister, my beautiful sister." The mysterious person started to fade away.

"Who are you? Who are you!" Bloom screamed hoping for this mysterious girl to answer.

{Flora's POV}

"Girls, girls, girls." Flora was shouting towards the Winx.

"NEVER WAKE ME UP, I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!" Stella screamed at Flora, 'She better have a good reason for waking me' Stella thought.

"Look." Flora pointed towards Bloom.

Bloom was shaking violently screaming, "Who are you?" Everyone was hearing her, nobody said anything. Bloom's expression changed, "I WILL KILL YOU!"As she said this she started to slash at the air in front of her with the daggers in her hands. Bloom was slashing the air around her.

{Bloom's POV}

Back in dreamland.

"ARGH ICY I WILL KILL YOU!" Bloom screamed, she ran straight at her with daggers in her hands. The Trix were shooting attacks at her but she dodged them elegantly. When Bloom reached Icy, Icy had created ice daggers. The girls duelled, Stormy and Darcy just watched as Bloom was forcing Icy back. "I WILL DESTROY YOU ICY!" Bloom then increased her speed, it was too much for Icy and she just slashed her across her face and arms.

Icy fell to the ground, "What...are...you...doing to me?" Icy asked nervously.

"I'm going to make you pay for attacking my friends." Bloom stated to the Trix. An aura of darkness emitted from Bloom.

"Huh you, your just a pixie." Stormy said to Bloom.

"Just a pixie, look at what I did too Icy." Bloom did a maniac laugh and glared at the 2remaining of the Trix, "And now it's your turn." Bloom shot dark evil energy at the them.

{Musa's POV}

"BLOOM!" Musa smacked Bloom across the face, this woke Bloom up instantly, "Wait all it took was one slap?" The girls started laughing.

Bloom was sweating like crazy from her dream but hoped the girls didn't notice, for her luck they didn't. "Oww that hurt, you just smacked me in the face, but why?" Bloom asked whilst rubbing her face, Bloom was shaking rapidly 'that dream, it felt so real, but me evil that will never happen and that mysterious girl, she called me her sister, but why, I have no sister', "Girls I need to tell you something." Bloom explained to the girls about what happened in her dream.

"Okay that seems weird; you said you had no sister." Stella asked, "You should talk to your parents about this." Stella then walked over to Bloom to try and comfort her, "And about you turning evil I can tell this scares you." Stella hugged Bloom to try and comfort her.

"Thanks Stella and I will." Bloom said, whilst still shaking from her dream.

"Don't worry you have all of us too." The rest of the Winx said to her.

"Thanks girls!" Bloom shouted to her friends, Bloom had stop shaking and was happy now. "Now girls let's get some breakfast and start decorating." The girls ran to the hall.

Stella was the first to barge through into the hall, "Wow its empty, we must be quite early. What time is it?" Stella yawned whilst saying this.

"It's 6:30am." Flora quickly answered, "So very early."

"6:30am ARE YOU KIDDING ME, IM LOSING BEAUTY SLEEP!" Stella scolding the girls, her glares darting to each girl to show her anger, "Beauty is everything to me."

"Chill you beans Stella, you're up now so you might as well stay up, don't blame us because you never checked what time it was." Musa stated whilst yawning, "But yeah I'm tired too."

"Let's get something to eat, our stomachs are growling at us." After Bloom said this she walked over and sat down at the table, the girls did the same. They all thought of the same thing; jam on toast, the girls dug into their breakfast. By the time they finished eating; other fairies started walking into hall.

-1hour later-

{Flora's POV}

"Right girls, let's start decorating, I want this room turned into a magnificent ballroom." Miss Faragonda informed the girls, "The faster you get this task done, the more time you have to relax for the rest of the day and remember the dance will start at 7pm, do not and I will not repeat myself, do not be late to it as the guys from red fountain will be here."

"Right girls first thing we will organise decorations and I have a few Idea's." Flora announced to the girls of the school. She then blew pollen out of her hands towards the doorway; vines erupted from where the pollen landed decorating the archway in beautiful flowers. Flora did this around many areas of the room. "Nothing can beat a touch of nature." Flora winked at Stella.

"Never forget about a disco ball." Musa stated, Musa then dug into her power and shot a beam of energy at the ceiling creating a huge disco ball, "I will also get to work on a playlist for the dance." After Musa said this she ran out of the room to get to work.

"Now I want a team over here to create some decorations, a team over here..." Stella started bossing everybody about instructing them on what they need to do, no-one argued with Stella as everyone knew that organising parties was Stella's specialty. "Now Flora I want you to keep an eye on the decoration group, Bloom I want you to be in charge of food and drinks, and Techna you're in charge of entertainment and time schedule to fit everything planned in." Stella instructed everyone.

Bloom said after a lot of thought, "What are you doing?"

"Overseeing everything, it has to be to my standards." Stella said this, she then pouted towards Bloom, "You see I was born to be in charge, it's a Princess thing."

Bloom gave up and walked to the kitchen with a few girls she picked; Techna also walked out to her room and began work on a schedule. Flora was working hard on decorations with the other girls whilst Stella was overseeing everything.

-4hours later-

{Stella's POV}

"Good to see the final bits and pieces of the decorations are up, they look perfect." Stella told the girls, "And Musa the playlist is perfect."

Musa quickly replied, "Why thank you, as you know I am the fairy of Music." Musa winked at Stella, "Anyways where's the food, when it's done we got free time." But as soon as she had said those words, Bloom and the cooking group walked in with tons of perfectly cooked food on silver plates.

Bloom walks over and places the food on the table, so did the rest of the cooking group. "And to finish it off, "INFERNO!" Bloom shouted as she blasted the food with magic heat, "Now the food won't get cold." Some girls came rushing in with tin foil and placed it over all the food.

"Perfect. Now everybody, ITS CHILL TIME!" Stella shouted, all the girls ran out of the room. Bloom started to run but was then hit in the mind 'Blooooooooom' her electric burn then started to burn her skin again, "Ahh," Bloom screamed, she then collapsed and the whole Winx rushed over, they quickly noticed the burn.

"We need to take her to the nurse." Flora shouted in shock, "Bloom does not look good." Flora was starting to panic. The girls rushed her to nurse Ofelia.

"Bloom does not look to good, but I can fix her up, now you girls leave us for a while okay." Ofelia said to the girls, they all nodded and took seats outside of the room. The nurse began her work on Bloom.

-30minutes later-

"How long is this going to take, I need to buy a new dress." Stella started complaining to everyone.

"Just be patient sweetie we will have plenty of time to shop for dresses." Flora said to Stella in a sweet.

"Yeah Stella just wait a little longer." Techna said robotically, "If my calculations she should walk out those doors in 10, 9, 8...3, 2, 1 and here she is." Bloom walked out of the room in perfect health.

"Girls, the burn now is completely gone." Bloom said cheerfully to everyone.

"Can we go shopping now?" Stella asked the girls, "I have been waiting for 30minutes, so please can we go?"

"Sure Stella." Flora answered for everyone, the girls headed to the bus stop and waited for the next bus. Whilst at the stop Flora took Bloom to one side, "Sweetie are you feeling okay, you seem a little on edge?" Flora asked as she was concerned.

"Nothing." Bloom lied, 'What is it with these people being so concerned, no-one is like this in my realm' Bloom wasn't used to others being concerned with her as she was alone most of her life (On her journeys she never usually had company), Bloom sighed at that thought, the only company she ever got besides her parents was Princess Mitzi.

The bus eventually arrived and the girls headed to town. "Hey we should get something to eat before we start shopping." Musa shouted, her belly grumbled which caused the girls to giggle slightly, so the girls agreed and headed into the first pizza shop they saw. "Can I have "2Cheese and tomato pizza's and 3 pepperoni; so what do you girls want." Musa said sarcastically to the girls.

"Ha-ha very funny." Stella replied, the girls sat down at the table whilst waiting for their pizza's.

{Bloom's POV}

Bloom was thinking about Brandon, 'Why can't I get him out of my thoughts, he's just a guy' her thoughts started to trail off, 'a very cute guy with big muscles, a handsome face and a charming personality' Bloom thought dreamily. Her face started to brighten up and she began smirking without realising.

"What are you smirking about?" Stella asked rather curious about what Bloom was thinking.

"Nothing." Bloom quickly said, her face going bright red, 'damn it they saw me smirking and going to ask questions. Hmmm.'

"Aww come-on spill the beans." Stella asked in an impatient tone, "You can't with hold gossip from me."

Bloom said shyly, "Ermm I was thinking about Sky." Bloom looked down in embarrassment as she knew the girls would over react.

"Aww, that's just so cute Bloom." Stella said whilst bouncing up and down on her seat, "You should totally tell him how you feel."

"NO! I can't do that Stella." Bloom said shakily, she then thought 'the last time I did that I was publically humiliated and teased', "Don't even ask why." Bloom said breaking in to tears, causing all the girls just to stare and a huge silence beginning. Stella felt guilty for bringing it up.

The waiter then brought the pizza's over and placed them on the table, the girls said thank you to the waiter; it was the first word said in 5minutes. The girls then went back to being silent.

Flora broke the silence by saying, "Right I'm sick of this, we will not be silent forever. Remember why we came here, to shop. Flora stated, everyone agreed but Bloom. She was dragged through every shop against her own will.

-3hours later-

"Seriously I am not going to find something that I will..." Bloom said whilst being dragged to the next closest shop by Stella.

"We will shop to we drop until I find you one!" Stella screamed at Bloom, "There are plenty of shops we haven't been to Bloom." Stella then dragged Bloom to a different part of town.

A few dress shops later, "Ohh this one looks good." Stella exclaimed to Bloom.

Bloom began to sigh, "Don't you ever get bored of shopping?" Bloom started to complain, still trying to pull away from Stella but with no success.

"Nope." Stella exclaimed whilst bouncing on the ground, "I love shopping, if I had my way i would shop until I drop." Stella then dragged Bloom into the shop.

"Please no, not again." Bloom helplessly tried to pull away from Stella again, but her brute force wasn't enough to get away from the fashion fairy. Bloom stopped pulling away when she figured there was no escape.

"Right Bloom, try this on, ooh and this, and that, and oh my god you have to try this, and don't forget this... and finally try this." Stella frantically said skipping around the shop picking out the nicest dresses. "Right get into the changing room, seems like we got a lot to get through."

Bloom sighed before speaking in a depressed tone which Stella didn't seem to hear, "Very well then." Bloom walked into the changing room with the first 5 of the 100+ dresses Stella had picked out.

A few minutes later Bloom walked out in a strapless elegant pink gown with ruffles along the bottom of the dress which seemed to cover her feet.

Stella stared at Bloom with her mouth hung right open, then she screeched, "This is perfect Bloom, I am buying you this right now, and you're not saying no!" , "Now we have found you a dress, we can head back" Stella said in a disappointing tone as her shopping trip comes to an end.

"Hey Stel, I can back on my own, cause it seems to me that you don't want to stop shopping yet." Bloom said as they headed for the counter to pay for the dress.

Stella replied with a grin on her face, "you really don't mind if carry on shopping." Stella started to bounce on the ground, "I'm going to buy a brand new wardrobe."

Bloom smiled at Stella's reaction, "As long as you enjoy yourself." They reached the counter and paid for Bloom's dress, "Right it seems we go our separate ways from now on, and ohh yeah thanks for the dress."

Stella smirked, "It's no problem, anyways you didn't have a dress and well I have plenty of spare money, I'm a princess after all; and I'll see you soon at Alfea, bye." Stella strolled off heading towards the next clothes shop called 'Princess Boutique'.

Bloom headed towards the elevator, as she reached the elevator she felt a cold chill down her spine. Not until she saw the ogre, did Bloom realise that he had was the cause of the chill. Bloom followed the ogre out of the shopping centre; she tailed him for 5minutes until he eventually walked into an alleyway. Bloom hid behind a trash can, she could see three young witches.

{Nut's POV}

"Mistresses, I found the blonde fairy with the sceptre, she's all alone in the shopping centre." Nut explained to the three young witches.

"Well done Nut, seems like you're not as useless as we thought." Icy said whilst looking at her sisters with a mischievous grin.

{Darcy's POV}

"Wait sisters, we're being watched." Darcy whispered, she looked at everyone before saying, "Can I do the honours?"

"Of course you can Darcy." Icy replied whilst snickering, "Nut stand in our way so the spy can't see us."

"Yes Mistress Icy." Nut said whilst doing as he was instructed.

Darcy used an illusion spell to create a copy of herself and turning herself invisible; after she had cast the spell Nut moved out of the way. Bloom stared thinking that she wasn't caught, until Darcy got in position and casted a spell at her knocking her onto the ground for all to see.

"Seems like we have a spy sisters." Icy exclaimed whilst laughing, "What should we do with her?"

"Well she's an Alfea fairy, so let's have some fun." Stormy replied and not waiting for a signal sent a tornado at Bloom.

Bloom saw the tornado and leapt out of the way into the wall barging into it and causing her to wince in pain whispering to herself, "Ow these some pretty skilled." She then force herself to stand up, "Ha you shouldn't mess with a warrior when she has her sword." Bloom said whilst reaching for her sword, she quickly realised she left it in her dorm.

"Seems like you have forgotten something, maybe the sword you were boasting about." Icy said whilst hr sisters giggled.

Bloom then gritted her teeth, 'looks like I have to do it the old fashioned way', Bloom then sprinted at Icy at full speed, whilst all the sisters were casting spells at her which she dodged with ease, "Your aim seems to be a bit off."

"Urgh, this is annoying, ICICLE BARRAGE!" Icy screamed and shot out a massive ice beam directed at Bloom.

"This seems powerful." Bloom whispered as she studied the attack looking for a loop hole, none could be found. "Looks like I've got to take this ice beam directly."

Bloom held out her hands in front of her as she steadied herself for the immense attack, but what she didn't expect was fiery flames to flicker within her palms and as the ice beam hit her, she was pushed back but at the same time melting the ice so no damage was dealt to her.

"Woo that was a close one, I nearly became a Popsicle." Bloom thought to herself and with the new found energy shot a few fireballs at icy. "Hey Icy got any other icicles I can melt."

"Urgh, I'm sick of this pixie!" Icy screamed at her sisters, "Destroy her."

'Wow Icy seems to be high strung today' Stormy thought, "Okay, TORANDO FORCE!" Stormy said aiming straight at Bloom. Bloom unable to dodge it accepted the inevitable and waited for the strike to hit. She was launched high in the air. Whilst hitting the pinnacle of the ascension she grabbed onto the ledge above her and pulled herself up onto the roof.

Bloom thought, 'Well that was lucky, at least I can escape now', she began to run across the roof towards the other side preparing to leap the gab to the next roof, but as she reached the ledge the 3 witches ascended from the gap.

"Think you could escape so easily did yah. Well think again." Darcy screeched as she shot a concentrated energy beam at Bloom who took the beams full effect dead on knocking her backwards. Bloom started to crawl backwards whilst wincing in pain.

Bloom thinking all was lost was surprised when Azzanadra teleported from nowhere. "Who are you?" Darcy asked the mahjarratt.

{Azzanadra POV}

"I'm not from around here and well you're attacking an ally of mine." Azzanadra then used an ancient spell ice barrage freezing the witches, but Icy who's resistant to ice broke herself from the magic's grasp.

"You, you have ice magic?" Icy asked whilst slightly shaking.

"Ha-ha you petite fool; I have power over ancient magic's, Blood, ice, smoke and shadow. Ice is just one of my powers." Azzanadra said whilst glaring at the ice witch, "and I would like it if you would leave my friend here alone."

"We don't back down from a fight," Icy replied whilst using her ice magic to break her sisters from the barrage the mahjarratt had used on them. "Ice shards." Icy shot sharp icicles directly at the mysterious mahjarratt thinking she could easily overpower him.

"Really is that it." Azzanadra said whilst looking bored; he waved his hand which made the Ice instantly melt, "Leave now, and I will let you live, but stay and you shall perish."

"Sisters...I think we should heed his warning and plan our next attack, we shall have our revenge." Darcy transmitted using telepathy to her sisters. The witches nodded and vanished from existence as if they were never there.

"Hey Bloom you okay," Azzanadra asked her rhetorically as he could see she was losing blood fast.

Bloom replied none the less whilst wincing in pain, "I'm fine...just another...flesh wound."

"Hey I'll patch you up quickly." Azzanadra said encouragingly towards Bloom whilst he conjured up an intense green energy ball which he placed where ever cuts/bruises/ holes were. When he had finished it became impossible to even see the wounds that Bloom had received.

"Thank you, I am indebted to you Azzanadra." Bloom said whilst embracing him in a hug, "I thought I was going to die."

"It was nothing Bloom, anyway you need to get back and prepare yourself for the dance because I seem to sense a certain somebody will be there." Azzanadra said whilst winking at Bloom causing her to blush deeply.

"Ermm, there's no body in particular," Bloom tried to convince, Azzanadra but it didn't go well, "Fine there is this one guy." Bloom's cheeks went even darker as she tried to hide her face from Azzanadra.

"Well to cut it short Bloom, I have to get back to the missions that the lord has assigned me. Remember to never let your guard down, Okay?" As the last word left his mouth he vanished, leaving Bloom unable to reply.

{Bloom's POV}

'These mahjarratt's seem to be quite useful; these powerful witches didn't stand a chance to him like I didn't stand a chance to them. But I can't forget the thought that they were my age.' Bloom thought to herself. 'Well I bets be getting back to Alfea.'

Bloom walked to the next bus and caught it back to Alfea, what she didn't realise that when she walked back onto alfea's ground that everybody rushed up to her.

"Bloom where have you been, Stella's been back two hours and you only show up now." Flora tried to look angry but her innocence betrayed her.

"Flora, Its only been like twenty minutes since I last saw Stella. No way could she be back before me, she went on a massive shopping spree." Bloom defended as she looked confused.

"That was before, she got back two hours ago, wait do you know what time it is Bloom?" Techna asked Bloom whilst she studied the situation.

"Of course it's about 4pm right?" Bloom replied whilst thinking hard.

"Bloom its 7pm, Stella got back at 5." Musa answered for Techna.

That's when Bloom had realised that she must have blacked out when Azzanadra was healing her, 'I guess I'll inform the girls' Bloom thought to herself. "Well I must have blacked out when I had faced these three witches Icy, Stormy and Darcy. I kind of accumulated a lot of injuries from the fight."

"Bloom, you have no single injury on your body, it's perfectly fine." Techna quickly replied after her techno-bug did an analysis of Bloom's body.

"Well a friend healed me so I'm fine now." Bloom quickly countered before more questions were asked but she fell into the trap of creating more questions.

"Who was this friend?" Flora asked.

Bloom quickly thought, trying to think of a lie which she could use, "He's just a battle medic from my home world." Bloom replied, 'that was cutting it short, thank god battle medics exist on my planet so no suspicions could take root.'

"Ahh okay, well at least your hear now. We have to get ready, the guys will be over in an hour and none of us are changed." Stella screeched as she began to panic, "My Sky will be here and I'm nowhere near ready yet." Stella quickly then sprinted off to her room whilst the other girls stood there and laughed.

"Typical Stella obsessed with boys and her own appearance." Musa said, "Anyways we need to head to our room to get into our dresses."

The girls agreed and walked to their room whilst talking plans for the evening on how to get their certain guy alone. As they were walking towards their room, Bloom was hit with a voice inside her head causing her to stagger slightly, "BLOOM! BLOOM! BLOOM!"

"Hey you guys hear any shouting?" Bloom asked the girls.

"No, why do you ask?" Flora replied.

"Because I am hearing a female voice screaming my name over and over again." Bloom said rather irritated.

After a few minutes the voice just stopped, 'Okay now it's stopped; that was weird,' Bloom thought, "It's stopped now but that was weird."

"Could be hallucinations, as you have had quite a rough day." Techna pointed out as she tried to solve the puzzle before her.

"Yeah your probably right." Bloom said whilst thinking, 'nope, because I didn't hallucinate once when I was in the Kharidian desert, and the voice is similar somehow to somebody I have heard.'

The girls reached their rooms and went their separate ways as they prepared themselves for the dance.

{Flora's POV}

Flora followed Bloom into their room and shut the door behind them.

"Hey Bloom, so did you find a dress?" Flora asked.

"Yeah, I left it with Stella, Oh shoot, I'll be right back." Bloom said then sprinted into Stella's room to grab her dress and raced back. "Yeah here it is, Bloom showed the strapless elegant pink gown with ruffles to Flora.

"Wow it looks beautiful, so elegant and fancy. Must of cost a fortune." Flora said as she stared at the dress in amazement. "I'm going to hit the showers."

"Okay, I'll be outside." Bloom said as she picked up her Godsword, when her fingers touched the sword the thought when in battle and she didn't have it against the witches.

{Bloom's POV}

Bloom walked into the courtyard and headed into the woods. Bloom began training attacking the trees with her sword, easily slicing them with no effort.

Bloom had a thought, 'maybe if I combine my magic with the sword it could make it stronger.' Bloom tested her hypothesis by concentrating her fire magic into the blade causing it to set on fire around the entire blade, "This looks cool." Bloom whispered to herself.

She then quickly put the fire out and sheathed the Godsword and pulled out both of her daggers, she then tried the exact same thing with her daggers causing them to ignite in the same way as her Godsword did. She began slashing at everything around her. After 30minutes Bloom headed back to Alfea to her room.

When Bloom got back to her room she realised that all the girls had gotten into their dresses. "Hey you girls all look wonderful." Bloom said whilst she stared at the different styles they all wore, Flora wore a dark green knee high length dress which had flowery designs imprinted on it, Musa wore a dark red short dress which had music notes imprinted everywhere, Techna wore a typical Zenith purple dress, whilst Stella wore an orange ball gown with purple stripes downwards wearing matching high heels which go well with her dress.

"Hey Bloom, you still need to get changed." Stella quickly pointed out, "Oh and by the way, you better be quick the guys got here 10minutes ago." This caused Bloom to think of sky and a dreamy look appeared on her face which was quickly broken when she realised she shouldn't waste more time.

Bloom headed into her room to get change when she sensed a dark aura, the same she felt when she was in the alleyway, so she headed to where it was emitting from. When she felt the aura at its strongest she was outside of the secret entrance which connected the three big schools of a Magix together. She peered through the door and saw three witches heading to the door. Bloom shot up and hid around the corner.

The witches headed up the stairs which headed towards the gifts the Specialists had brought for the girls, "Hey sisters, our plan to get revenge on that pixie is going to be so fun as we get the entire Alfea at the same time." Darcy whispered just loud enough for Bloom to overhear.

This caused Bloom to follow them up the stairs, she always made sure she wasn't too close to get caught or to far away that she could lose them. Eventually she saw them stand to a halt, she witness them cast a spell but only heard the last part of it 'turn these gifts into poisonous snake rats' after hearing this she stealthily slipped away heading to the dance to find the girls, as she reached the dance floor, to avoid suspicion from the teachers she crawled through.

Bloom nearly reached the girls but accidently bumped into to someone, so she stood up and said "I'm really sorry...Oh hey Brandon. Have you seen the girls?" Bloom stared into his beautiful eyes.

Brandon replied, "Erm...hey Bloom, there over there." Brandon pointed towards the girls which Bloom quickly followed.

"Girls, those three witches are back, and I saw them cast a spell on the gifts the specialists brought and mentioned snake rats in the spell." Bloom said in a fast tone which made all the girls think how to resolve this.

"Let me check my data base for snake rats...Oh they're highly venomous, says one bite can paralyse you for 16hours" Techna said, "Oh and one more thing the guys are bringing their presents out now.

Flora quickly said, "What, quickly link hands and repeat after me. What it once was let it be again." They repeated this phrase within a chant using all the magic they could muster. A golden beam of light visible to only the casters shot at the chest of presents returning them back into the normal presents they were.

The guys began to give out the presents to the girls, Sky headed over to the Winx to hand Stella a present, she took it reluctantly and handed it to Flora. "You thinking what I'm thinking Flora?"

"If it's to get back at the witches using that egg your entirely right." Flora said whilst taking the present and casting a transformation spell on it.

Bloom walked off towards here room.

{Stella/Flora POV}

"Hey Stella do a teleport switch with your ring, cause that ogre worked for the witches right and he was after it for his mistresses." Flora said to Stella with a mischievous grin.

"Will do." Stella took the present and did exactly what Flora said, the present disappeared but what appeared was her ring.

{Bloom's POV}

Bloom headed off back to her room, when she got close to her room she saw Stella's chest of jewellery float out of Stella's room and land on the Flora with Stella's ring holder float as if it was trying to escape. Bloom followed it trying to grab it but always failing. She followed it close to Alfea's perimeter at the edge of the woods when she managed to catch it.

"Damn it, so close." Icy growled, "You again!"

"Yes, it's me. Why are you after Stella's ring?" Bloom said in an angry tone whilst she walked back slowly.

"Looks like we get our revenge after all sisters." Stormy exclaimed, Bloom heard this and began to walk backwards faster but the trix wouldn't let her escape that easily.

"This time I won't miss you. Ice shard attack!" Icy bellowed as she concentrated directly where Bloom was. "I've got you know."

Bloom was struck full force by the shards of ice, each digging 2inches into her skin, "Argh, damn it, her aims got better." Bloom whispered whilst she forced herself to ignore the excruciating pain, but before she could even recover to attack Darcy sent a volley of spells at her.

"Dark hypnotic, shadow vortex, shadow ray, impenetrable darkness." Darcy screamed as she threw each of her attacks aimed at the weakened Bloom.

"Got to force myself to fight, Argh Winx." Bloom transformed into her first fairy form (season 1 transformation), recovering from the damage she had taken when Icy had stuck shards into her, Bloom then quickly flew into the sky to dodge the volley of attacks that Darcy threw at her. "Early lesson in fairy battle strategy, fly up into the air as illusion magic doesn't work well in the sky."

"Urgh, seems like she isn't as dumb as before." Darcy said before going into a tantrum.

"My turn sisters." Stormy said, she then quickly braced herself whilst she summoned up her dark energy before releasing a massive stream of lightening hitting Bloom directly sending her to the ground. "Direct hit, sisters look like we are finished here."

But Bloom wasn't finished, she back up like the attack was nothing, she then charged up her energy, streams of fire swirling around her body as if it was being collected. Bloom then compressed this surrounding fire into a ball before shooting at Icy, "FIRE BALL!"

As the trix were still laughing and chatting thinking Bloom was finished, they didn't realise the fire ball hurling towards them until it was too late. Icy was struck hard flying into the tree trunk behind her completely knocking her out.

"How dare you attack my sister, VERTIGO!" Darcy screamed as she shot out a powerful illusion spell causing Bloom to see 6 hellhounds which pounced on her pinning her to the ground. But Bloom was quick to react as she surrounded herself in fire before she was mauled to death which burned the hellhounds causing them to retreat. "Stupid animals." Darcy waved her hand causing them to vanish. Icy had woken up and saw the fight happening, her sisters were losing.

'That was a close one.' Bloom thought in her head, 'right lets end this'. Bloom flew in to the air and summoned a huge fire ball, bigger than the previous that hit Icy.

'If that hits my sisters there done for.' Icy thought before rushing into to save her sisters, "Sisters retreat I've got this, POLAR ROSE." Icy summoned Ice shards around herself and her sisters, like a barrier to protect her sisters from Bloom's immense attack.

Bloom released the attack aiming at them but her attack destroyed the barrier but left the witches untouched. "How that should of destroyed you all." Bloom said before flying down to the ground, her magic levels were getting extremely low but she couldn't show weakness especially in front of them.

Icy conjured up the remaining of her dark energy, "Iceberg coffin!" Icy sent a powerful ice attack aimed at Bloom which would completely freeze her. "There's no way she can escape that attack, Icy picked up the box containing Stella's ring, let's go sisters."

{Stella's POV}

"Hey girls, I sense Bloom's in trouble." Stella started to panic as the words left her mouth.

"I can use the power of nature to track Bloom in an instant, I bet she's fine. You've seen her in battle before she can protect herself easily." Flora said to Stella trying to soothe her as Stella was quite shaken up as she could feel her friend in trouble. "Found her she's over here." Flora said whilst running towards Bloom, the rest of the girls followed trying to keep up with Flora.

Stella caught up with Flora by the time they found Bloom, "Ohh dear she's frozen solid, it must be that witch Icy I know she specialises in ice magic, but why Bloom." Stella used her sun magic to melt the ice.

Bloom awoke to the glaring eyes of 4 other girls, "Hey Stella...I'm...so...sorry I...couldn't save your...ring." Bloom informed as she was shivering due to being frozen.

"Hey Bloom its okay. We switched an egg that we enchanted with my ring, they will have a nasty surprise when they open that shell." Stella began to smirk at the thought of seeing them extremely annoyed that they had fallen for it, "We need to get you warmed up."

Techna used her magic to summon a warm blanket which she put over Bloom, "This should help warm you up." Techna then began calculating the time it would take for Bloom to reach normal temperature, "If we head off to our room, you'll return to normal within approximately 30minutes."

"That means we can return to the party afterwards to enjoy ourselves." Stella said before grabbing Bloom and rushing her off towards her room. "We need you warmed up, Sky will be missing you." Stella whispered into Bloom's ear, whilst getting the response she hoped for as it aloud Stella to drag her faster.

{Stormy's POV}

Mean while at cloud tower. "Hey sisters, lets open up the shell and get this amazing power." Stormy said in a bored tone.

"Patience stormy." Icy said as she finished the preparations for the ritual, "Done, now sisters sit in the circle that your power resonates from. Icy then opened up Stella's shell and peered inside it, "It's an egg; Stella keeps her ring inside an egg?" Icy asked rhetorically as she stared at what she had found. After about 20seconds of staring she used her magic to open the egg.

A glow of light escaped the egg, leaving a small duckling, which stared at Icy. "Momma, Momma." The duckling said before rushing to Icy and hugging her leg.

"Aww Icy it thinks it's your mother." Darcy said before laughing, seconds later Stormy began to laugh whilst Icy started having a tantrum.

"Urgh those stupid brats must of switched the ring with one of those eggs." Icy said whilst she blasted a concentrated ice blast at the duckling freezing it solid before kicking it away at the wall.

{Bloom's POV}

"I feel much better now." Bloom stated as she began to put on her elegant dress.

"Good; because the night is still young." Stella said whilst she span on the spot, "Plus the guys are waiting for us."

"Yeah, and they're all dressed up which makes them cuter." Musa stated as she started to think of Riven.

When Bloom had finished off getting into her dress they began to head towards the dance. But when they reached the guys the girls separated before linking arms with their designated guy, (Riven and Musa, Brandon and Bloom, Sky and Stella, Timmy and Techna.) but Flora was the odd girl out. The rest of the girls began to dance.

{Flora's POV}

Flora sighed as she headed to the outskirts of the dance floor, Flora wished she had found a guy but she always doubted her beauty, 'No guy is ever going to ask me out.' Flora thought to herself whilst she sighed. Flora lowered gaze to the floor.

Helia began to walk towards a lonely Flora, "Excuse me miss, would you care for a dance?"

Flora's gaze quickly glanced up as she saw a handsome guy in front of her offering to dance with her, "Yes...yes I would...love to." Flora stuttered as she lost herself within his eyes. Helia offered his arm out which Flora took reluctantly; they headed off to the dance floor meeting up with the rest of the gang.

Everything was going perfectly until Faragonda said, "Tonight has been a magical evening but this good time has to come to an end, its late and both schools have lessons early in the morning. SO please can you say your goodbyes, girls head to bed and boys head back to your ships. Thank you."

The Winx and the specialists said their goodbyes before heading in their own ways.

"Tonight was magical, I met this amazing guy Helia and we talked a lot." Flora said whilst she span around whilst she walked back to her dorm.

"Looks to me someone has got a crush." Stella stated causing the other girls to stare at a blushing Flora.

"No, I don't have a crush Stella." Flora tried to say but the girls wouldn't believe her.

"The blushing doesn't help your story." Bloom quickly stated causing the other girls to giggle slightly.

"Okay fine I admit, I find him really hot. Is that what you all wanted to hear." Flora gave in to the girls, seeing that she couldn't hide it from them.

"Anyways I'm dead, I'm gonna sleep like a puppy tonight." Musa said before rushing off to the room, "I need my bed." The rest of the girls followed her example a s they all wanted to get some sleep.

{Bloom's POV}

When the Winx reached their shared dorm they instantly went into their rooms and began to get changed for bed.

"Hey Flora, I bet when my face hits the pillow I'm going to instantly fall asleep." Bloom said.

"Wouldn't surprise me, you know I noticed you got no sleep last night." Flora said, "I know it feels different here, well it is a different dimension but just remember were your friends and we'll help with any of your problems."

Bloom looked at Flora, 'How could she be so welcoming, she doesn't even know me' Bloom thought before saying, "Thanks Flora it means a lot to hear that."

When Bloom was finished getting changed into her PJ's she dived onto her bed instantly falling asleep when her face hit her pillow.

She was welcomed by a dream hearing the same voice, "Bloooom, my baby little sister."

**Sorry guys it took me this long to write this chapter. But in my defence I have had a lot going on in my life mentally as well as college, seeing as I only just started my courses and all but when things settle down, I'll try to get chapters out much quicker. Please review to tell me if you enjoyed it or ways I can improve, all comments are useful. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**-By the way I felt I needed to say I'm saying Brandon is going out with Bloom as he hasn't told her he is actually Prince Sky yet and that Brandon is pretending to be Sky so that's why Stella and Sky are dating whilst Bloom and Brandon are dating.**

**-I brought Helia into the story early as it felt mean when I was writing it to leave Flora out near the end made it seem like I was neglecting her so I brought him in early to give Flora a reason to achieve.**

**-As you've probably realised I'm trying to stick to the storyline as best as possible but as it's a crossover I have to change it slightly just so they can relate as both storylines progress.**


End file.
